


tied up

by harrily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Louis is a sassy bitch, M/M, Rimming, Supernatural Elements, harry is cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I guess I'm tied up with you, huh?" </p><p>Louis thought his life was perfect, more than that, actually. He had the friends, the money, the fun, everything he needed to think that his life was complete. So why did Cupid come to him out of nowhere?</p><p>No, literally. Cupid came to him by the name 'Harry', with a butterfly tattoo on his chest, curly hair and a smile that the sun from the Teletubbies would be jealous of. </p><p>And now, he's tied up with him for the rest of his life. Funny how fate brings things around, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hiya lovelies c: 
> 
> posting my first larry fic from my wattpad here, feedback would be lovely xx

Tied Up | one

 

 

It isn’t until the morning when Harry finally wakes up. And that is, of course, because of Zayn, his roommate, who’s making extremely weird noises in the next room. Note: Perrie’s probably in there too with him. ‘Nuff said. Seriously though, it’s not enough that he’s moving out in a couple of weeks to leave the apartment for the lovebirds – even Perrie is not taking it so well. Harry’s moving to the apartment down the hall – but Harry thinks, by having sex this early in the morning, it’s not a very pleasant way of waking up the boy. So Harry gets up anyway, staggering towards the kitchen with half – sleepy eyes and stretching out his little body like the inner kitten he possesses inside him, deciding that he’s in a good mood to make pancakes. Because, as much as he hates to admit it, he loves his friends enough to make them breakfast every morning. When Zayn gets out of his bedroom, his raven black hair is messed up and falling in front of his eyes, it makes Harry a little more than frustrated; considering that Zayn is crafted by God himself, and his beauty cannot compare to the most awestruck landscape of the galaxy.

“Put some boxers on.” Harry murmurs with a blush on his milky white cheeks that have now gone red, covering his eyes with his hand, trying not to look at one obviously – naked Zayn standing in the middle of their kitchen.

“Nah,” Zayn yawns, “Can’t be bothered.” And sits down on one of the kitchen chairs – with his dick in full display for everyone, even the germs, “What are we having for breakfast?” he yawns again, scratching his bare stomach.

“Perrie?” Harry asks, ignoring Zayn’s question, since the blonde – haired girl is usually up before her boyfriend.

“I’d rather not eat my girlfriend for breakfast, thanks.” Zayn says, and then laughs, “Did that already last night.”

Harry has to hold the counter to stop himself making gagging noises, “I didn’t ask for your midnight adventures. And we’re having pancakes for breakfast. Yes, with maple syrup.” He answers the question that was threatening to leave Zayn’s plump lips. He really can read his best friend like an open book.

“’Morning…” Perrie mumbles once she gets out of the shower, towel wrapped around her body, and she immediately leans in to kiss Zayn, much to Harry’s disapproval.

“Oh, come on! You two just had sex!” he groans and flicks them both off, but in the end, Perrie’s the one who’s being kissed on Zayn’s lap, so Harry can’t really say anything. Except for the fact that he would gladly take her position when she would be tired, “It’s not enough that I’m moving out, just at least have the decency to act like normal human beings and not cave people for as long as I’m here.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Perrie flips him off, but then moves from Zayn’s lap and gives him a long hug, and he call smell the strawberry shampoo she always uses for her hair, “You big, lanky donkey.” She whispers in his ear after pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Do you really have to go?” she whines, then looks back at Zayn, “Z, don’t let him go!”

“I’m sorry Pezza, it’s not you,” Harry says dramatically, holding his hand in front of his forehead, “It’s me! I just can’t live like this anymore…” he starts moving around her, and Perrie now is giggling like crazy, “We have to go on different roads, we’re from two different worlds…” there’s a dramatic pause, and then Harry murmurs, “Except maybe that we both like the D… Aouch!” he screams once Perrie hits his arm, because ‘it’s inappropriate!’

“C’mon, goofball,” Perrie grabs his arm, “Zaynie wants to sleep, and I have shopping to do, so…” she says, taking some money from the kitchen table, “You’re going to the grocery store, because I’m lazy as fuck and Zayn doesn’t cooperate.”

Harry lets out a sigh of defeat, takes the money, kisses both his best friends on their cheeks – maybe kissing Zayn’s for a little bit longer – and stomps out of the apartment, onto the busy streets.

Harry isn’t what you would call normal; he likes to wear fedora hats in winter, one plaid shirt over the other, has weird tattoos that have no match whatsoever, prefers his curls gelled back in a hilarious attempt of a quiff, refers to himself as a ‘hipster’ while listening to indie bands that no one has ever heard of, and last of all, he’s Cupid. The epitome of his abnormality.

It’s weird how the only people who actually know about his state are Zayn and Perrie, yet they never thought it was weird – that actually might be a result of the weed they secretly smoke from the pot that they hide under the sink, as if Harry is too dumb to realize that their hazy eyes are not just from sex. But they were always cool about it; it’s not like Harry is immortal, or any of that illuminati shit. No, he’s just a normal 19 year old who was sent to Earth at the age of 16 and has only one mission, while living his mortal life; to bring soul mates together, no matter how far they are from each other. And Harry likes it; he honestly does. He loves seeing the smiles they have when they find each other, it makes Harry’s heart flutter, dreaming about when he is going to find his soul mate.

He doesn’t care if they will be a girl or a boy; he knows he is going to love them anyways; he imagines the walks, the secrets they are going to tell each other while cuddling, he dreams of having sweet, sweet love with them under the stars, maybe in their parked car in front of a drive in; or make breakfast for them and lick the chocolate of their nose; and he doesn’t imagine how they will look like, it’s more than a fuzzy, warm, homey feeling he gets once he thinks about this stuff. So his life is nice; he doesn’t have any particular problem with it.

Harry likes grocery shopping, even when he complains about it; it gives him a chance to see if anyone is ready to find their soul mate. It’s a different age for everyone; when they are ready, Harry feels it in his veins, so he approaches the one of them, throwing him a heart – it was Harry’s invention, arrows are too harsh to throw (he doesn’t like stabbing people, alright?). Then, he finds the second person of the pair and throws him the second heart, so the two of them are now tied up with the red string of fate, an invisible line with which they are bonded for life, and it is only a matter of time until they meet each other, if they haven’t met yet.

One of Harry’s favorite things to do after grocery shopping is go and sit at the park, get out his camera and start taking pictures of strangers, just like that; then, he’ll look through them, use some of them for his project in Uni, while he’ll probably delete the others. He’ll listen to some of his favorite bands while eating a banana with a bandana on his head and pitch black glasses in front of his eyes, enjoying his life.

Today, though, is different. While he’s usually alone in the park, except maybe from some tourists, today, he’s not alone. There’s also someone standing a couple of meters away from him, who probably hasn’t noticed him, but Harry looks at him, and, it’s sad. The boy looks incredibly sad, you can tell by the way he’s standing, shoulders crouched, head down, and – oh God, is the boy crying? It seriously breaks Harry’s heart into pieces, he doesn’t like watching other people getting hurt. So he decides to do something which is literally forbidden for him; from where he’s sitting, he grabs a heart from his pocket, checks if anyone is looking at him, and throws it with all the force he has from the position he’s sitting. Once the heart hits the boy, he jolts up, looking around to see if anyone hit him, so Harry hides his face with his newspaper, while still holding a bunch of hearts in his hands, with the newspaper turned upside down, but whatever. When the boy turns around, Harry decides it’s his queue to leave the place, before anyone suspects anything.

But of course, Harry is completely clumsy and stupid, so it’s not at all surprising when he knocks himself over his camera that’s lying on the ground, tripping himself and falling on the grass with his face down. And as if that’s not enough, several hearts jump from his pockets and start flying into the air by themselves and – Oh, fuck. One of them, has fallen onto Harry’s head. Harry jolts up immediately, looks at his hand and sees the red line being formed. Between his finger and the stranger’s in front of him who was crying before. And Harry knows, he’s in deep shit.

“Mate, you okay?” Oh, dear fuck. It’s him. The boy Harry saw earlier, the boy who was crying, the boy who Harry fucking bonded himself with, is actually speaking to him and asking him if he’s alright.

“Y-yeah, I guess…” Harry murmurs embarrassed, his milky white cheeks flushed as he keeps his head down, then feels the stranger taking his hand and pulling him up from the dirty, green grass. Once Harry stands up, his nose bumps with the stranger’s and – fucking hell, he’s gorgeous. His eyes are blue blue blue, the kind of blue the sea has when it’s calm and not windy. Harry believes he could get lost in his eyes. Then his lips; thin but juicy pink, parted slightly as he stays in awe in front of the curly – haired Cupid. There’s a stubble on his chin that reaches up to his defined cheekbones (well not as defined as Zayn’s. Nobody beats Zayn. Zayn is the epitome of beauty itself. No Zayn did not make him learn that by heart). But the boy looks so soft and delicate and at the same time dominant and powerful. How can one person be so complex?

“Oh, okay.” The blue – eyed boy speaks, his voice thin like paper. He and Harry are incredibly close at the moment, and Harry would be lying if he said that there was absolutely no sexual tension between them. Harry’s eyes fall on the boy’s lips unintentionally, making this situation even weirder than it was at the very beginning. “I g-guess I should go… now.” Stranger says and slowly pulls away from their intimate embrace. “Just, don’t, trip, you know.”

“Yeah.” Harry agrees, but he’s silently pleading ‘No, no please don’t go, you’re cute, I’m cute let’s be cute together’, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he lets the stranger walk away, after grabbing his things from the bench he was sitting. He doesn’t even get the chance to ask him what his name was, he fucking bonded himself with someone whose name he does not know and will probably never see again. But then again, the boy looked so lonely and sad and Harry just wanted to help. Zayn has repeatedly told him that one day he’s going to die for making people happy or helping other people. Zayn sucks, to be honest.

 

When Harry gets back to his flat, Zayn is sitting on the couch playing GTA and Perrie has left the flat to go shopping. “I did something really, really stupid.” He confesses the moment he gets in. Zayn looks at him after pausing the game, sighing and opening his arms, welcoming Harry inside his embrace. The boy doesn’t hesitate and lets himself burry his body inside Zayn’s arms, hiding his face in his (much toned) chest.

“C’mon, Hazzy, talk to Daddy.” Harry tries to ignore the obvious dirty talk and spills everything to Zayn. Gladly, Zayn is the kind of person who listens to everyone and keeps quiet until the moment they finish, then he will usually start shouting at them – especially if it’s Harry – and then calmly give them advice. That’s just how Zayn works. “You are in deep shit, my friend.” Is what Zayn says once Harry finishes, and the curly – haired boy knows that. Although he doesn’t know what he has gotten himself into.

 

Harry sees the boy again a couple of days later; Zayn and Perrie are dragging him to another party at some other fraternity house, at another week. It’s always been like this, Zayn and Perrie going out partying, and dragging Harry along with them, because it wouldn’t be good for him to stay alone at home, according to Perrie. However, Harry has spent enough years with them to know that the moment he steps into the house, Perrie and Zayn are gone to the other side of the house, grinding on each other heatedly, while Harry is trying to find his wallet, which was obviously stolen. Needless to say, Harry is not excited for this party to start. When he arrives there, there are tons of people in front of the door, making it hard to walk through them. Harry also has a slight agoraphobia, he hates being too close with so many people, he might even have a panic attack. So he keeps his fingers intertwined with Perrie’s free hand as they walk through the house where the party is held at.

“Going to grab something to drink.” Perrie announces and grabs Zayn from his arm to accompany her to the kitchen, because she doesn’t want to lose him in the crowd – but she cares so much about Harry. Eventually, Harry sighs and decides to have some fun on his own, he doesn’t need Perrie or Zayn after all. (he totally does.) (he’s going to die in there.)

“Woohoo!” he jumps once a high – pitched scream – which is surprisingly louder than the music itself – pierces through his ears. He turns around and – oh.

 

It’s the blue – eyed boy he saw in the park three days before.

 

However this time, the boy looks totally different; his eyes are not dull blue and sad, shoulders not crouched and with a huge smile on his face – Harry decides that he likes the crinkles by his eyes when he laughs, the nose – scrunching the boy makes. It immediately makes Harry feel happy, for some reason, and it gives him the motivation to go right up to this boy, who’s dancing with some random girls under his arms (Harry scolds at that). So he does.

“Hey.” Harry says with an awkward smile behind the boy, tapping his shoulder, but Stranger doesn’t respond. “Hey, mate!” he shouts through the music, and now Mr. Blue – eyes actually hears him. Harry sees him turn around, and Stranger has a huge smile on their face. “Hi, remember me? I’m the boy you lifted up when I tripped in front of you in the park about three days ago?”

Stranger scrunches up his nose (and Harry explodes), tapping his chin, “Ah, yes!” he tells Harry and then turns around again, ignoring Harry’s presence.

Harry feels a bit disappointed, but he’s happy that at least his soul mate remembers him – God, can he even call him that. It’s not like Harry was told it was meant to me, but it was a plain, human accident. Which can’t be fixed, but anyway. At that moment, Cupid decides that he cannot keep Mr. Blue – eyes in the dark. “I need to talk to you!” Harry shouts through the music again, and Stranger turns around with an annoyed look on his face this time.

“Mate, can’t you see I’m busy?” the boy scoffs, but before he can even react, Harry is scooping him up in his arms, throwing him over his shoulder so that the boy is facing his bum, and starts walking towards the toilets, where he throws him on the ground and locks the door behind them.

 

Now Harry is not the only one who is in deep shit.


	2. two

Tied Up | two

 

 

“Listen dude, I’m not gay, so please don’t try to have sex with me.” Louis pushes himself against the wall, breath uneven, as if he’s going to die in any second. In his mind, he is. He’s going to get raped by this gorgeous – no, ‘gorgeous’ sounds too girly, we don’t need that – well – built boy, and then he’s going to get maimed or sliced up in pieces or whatever the fuck Niall has seen on American Horror Story. British Horror Story… Louis, get your shit together!

The curly – haired boy throws his head back and lets out a raspy laugh, which sounds too happy for it to be evil. “I’m not trying to have sex with you, man. I just want you to hear me out, but I guess you partying is more important than us.” Louis has to tilt his head as his mind processes what he has just heard. Us? Since when is he and a stranger an ‘us’? Maybe Louis has gotten in trouble with a schizophrenic, he knows these types of people imagine things that aren’t real. Louis could be married to him in the boy’s mind!

“What do you mean talk about us, there’s no us in here buddy – wait, have I slept with you? I was probably drunk anyway…” Louis scoffs, but suddenly keeps quiet when he sees the stern look on Harry’s piercing green eyes. He’s suddenly really terrified about his life. What if he dies from blood loss after a fight with this guy? What if they never find his body? Maybe that guy is going to chop him into pieces and then eat them. Louis you have to stop watching Criminal Minds!

“Look, Louis, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I need you to come with me quickly so I can explain everything and burst the confused bubble you have around you.” The boy says, taking Louis’ hand and helping him get up. “I’m Harry, by the way, you should probably remember that.”

Louis scoffs. “Pfft. Why would I have to remember your fucking name?” he laughs. Harry leads him out of the house and lets him into his car. The car ride is silent as Louis memorizes the streets, in case he needs to escape from Harry’s house if – or when – Harry starts chasing him with a chainsaw. Once they arrive in Harry’s flat, Louis realizes that they’re alone, because the lights are closed, and it doesn’t seem like somebody is sleeping. So far so good. “Alright, mate, why did you bring me here. Look, I’m already missing the party, so you might as well get straight to the point – “

“I’m Cupid.” Harry cuts him off, announcing it straight away. He holds his breath for a little, and then starts speaking again. “Look, I know this sounds totally crazy, but you have to believe me. I am Harry Styles, mortal, but Cupid. I am responsible for everyone’s love lives, and no, I do not turn into a fucking chubby baby who shoots people with arrows. And that’s half of the story.”

Harry waits patiently for Louis’ reaction. But in the end, all Louis does is to burst out into a fit of laughter. “Mate, I have to admit, that was a good one, seriously, am I being filmed? C’mon guys, are you pulling a prank on me?” Louis asks, looking around. “Guys?” but realization hits him on the head like a hard stone when he finally understands that Harry is not even joking.

See, Louis grew up quite differently than Harry; Harry arrived on Earth at the age of 16, he was old enough to begin his life right away. After a lot of searching, he finally found a roommate: Zayn Malik, a boy who had just finished school and dreamt of going to college and studying English. And when Zayn met Perrie and she got to live with them as well, the three of them became the dream team. Always supporting each other, Harry learned everything he needed to survive, he found people who actually understood his abnormality and didn’t question him at all.

On the other hand, Louis had grown up completely differently. Coming from a very rich family, he had become accustomed to the fact that everything he craved for, he would have it in front of him in less than an hour. He was the rich boy in elementary school who first bought a mobile phone, the rich boy in junior high who always bought the finest football shoes, the rich guy in high school who hosted his parties in his parents’ mansion and snuck in vodkas, even though it was forbidden, and now the rich guy in college who went to every single party and never stepped foot in his classes, wasting his parents’ money just like that. Considering that, Louis’ life was always convenient for him and nothing ever happened that he didn’t like it. “Are you fucking serious?” Louis exclaims.

“I’m afraid so.” Harry replies. “Wait, that’s half of it.” Louis’ eyes bulge out of his eye sockets. “Look, I might have accidently bonded us, that day, when you were in the park alone? I didn’t mean it, I swear, but that happened, and now you’re basically bonded with me for the rest of your life.” Harry explains.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Louis yells. First, this guy is trying to convince him that he’s Cupid (for fuck’s sake, how do people come up with this kind of stuff?) and now he’s telling him that they are, what, bonded? Who came up with this bullshit anyway? “I don’t even know you, mate.” Harry opens his mouth to speak, trying to explain to Louis the whole truth, but Louis is not having it. He gets up, starts swearing and exits the apartment without a second thought. Because no one messes with Louis.

On the way to his car, his phone starts ringing. “Hey, mummy, what’s up?” yes, Louis was the kind of person who still called his parents ‘Mummy’ and ‘Daddy’, which can probably reveal a lot about his personality. (‘Mummy, I hate this food!’, ‘Mummy, why did you mess up my room?’ ‘Daddy, where the fuck is my car?’).

“Louis, we need you to come home right now, son. We need to talk.” From the very first moment of the conversation, Louis knew he was in deep trouble. It wasn’t only the words that frightened him, but it was also the tone of his mother’s voice. Soon, he found himself driving with full speed (ignoring traffic lights) to his parent’s house. “Look, Louis, there are some things that you need to know, about all of us, that might effect you a lot.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Louis, we know that you haven’t been attending your classes, and that you’ve spent almost all the money we gave you to cigarettes and alcohol in those parties you go, where God only knows what happens there.” His father says with a stern voice. “As you may as well realize, this is completely unacceptable! No son of mine is going to be lazy. You don’t even acknowledge the fact that we let you study drama, just like you wanted! We paid for your classes, the least you can do is attend them!”

“Your father is right, Louis.” His mother interjects. “So this is why, we came up with this decision.” She takes a deep breath before she continues. “We’re taking you out of your dorm. We have already rented a flat near the park for you, so there’s no turning back right now.”

Louis can’t believe what’s hearing. Leave his dorm? That was were he could do everything he wanted, smoke, drink, and without anyone telling him not to, hell, he was fine, and living on his own, he didn’t even have to pay for it. And now, his mother is telling him he has to live in a flat – “Which you will pay with your own money, after you find a job, of course.” His mother continues, “There is no way we’re giving you money again, except for your tuition fees, those will be paid by us.”

“You can’t do that!” Louis starts screaming. “Last time I checked, I was an adult!”

“And last time I checked, you were still depended from my money, so stop the bullshit, Louis. You’re moving out of your dorm and getting a job, from tomorrow!” his father shouted. “Now, in your room!”

Louis grumpily storms out of the living room and shuts the door of his old bedroom, which hasn’t changed much, because he still sometimes sleeps there, especially when he gets drunk and his room is full of people who have fallen asleep. He promises himself he won’t cry; don’t cry, don’t cry, and don’t cry. Eventually, he does cry, his face deep in the pillow, because nobody understands his rich – boy problems. Nobody!

 

The next morning, his parents drive him through the city, after he has packed his things from his dorm, so that he can move in his new flat. Louis thinks it’s going to be like a rat hole; especially after getting used to big mansions with six bathrooms and servants that obey to every single command of his. The building itself is weird, Louis thinks once the car stops. It’s grey, with many balconies and flowers hanging from the windows, not at all what Louis is used to. He can see two old ladies sitting at the balcony to his left, drinking their morning tea and chatting about everyone in the neighborhood. “Ah, it’s beautiful, Mark, isn’t it? It does look like the motel we stayed in our honeymoon in Rome…” his parents start talking then, admiring the fucking building. Louis secretly hopes this is all a joke, but there is a long way to go until April Fool’s Day.

Surprisingly, there is no elevator – Louis is now convinced that this place is an absolute hellhole – so they walk and walk up the stairs until they arrive in front of the apartment his parents have chosen for him. The door is opened, so they get in immediately. “This kid, I think his name is Niall Horan, is moving in with his girlfriend and decided to rent the place. He told me he would be here…” Jay, Louis’ mother, rambles, “Niall, are you here, sweetie?”

Soon, there’s a boy returning from the first bedroom, and – here we go. It’s the curly haired schizophrenic guy who locked Louis up in the bathroom the night before. “Oh, hi there. Niall is not here at the moment, but he left me in charge, I could answer your questions – Lou, is that you?” Louis tries to hide the flush on his cheeks (and his whole existence, to be exact, but he fails dramatically).

“You two know each other?” his father asks, and Harry nods with a huge smile on his face – as if the bastard fucking likes to torture Louis like this. “That’s great! You know, Louis just moved here.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to be confused and furrow his thin eyebrows. “But I’m moving in here.” He says. “I rented this apartment a couple of weeks ago because now my best friend lives with his girlfriend, and Niall told me he would leave me the apartment.”

“But I called this Niall boy two weeks ago and he told me he would gladly rent the flat for my son…” Jay murmurs confused, and just then, Niall steps inside the house. “Niall, what is all this? Did you rent the flat to Harry?”

The blond – haired boy (his hair is definitely fake, Louis thinks) looks at her. “Yeah, I did. Who are you, by the way, madam?”

“I’m Jay Tomlinson, the woman who you gave this flat? This is my son, Louis…” she pushes Louis in front of her, and Louis thinks he’s reliving elementary school all over again.

“Ah, yes, I did that too…” Niall muses, “So I guess I gave the both of you the apartment. Eh, what can you do.” He says and quickly exits the apartment, rushing down the stairs, leaving four people behind him dumbfounded. Louis honestly thinks that this is for the best; there is still hope that he will return to his old dorm, he will skip classes again and party at night, just like the old days.

“I wouldn’t have a problem living with Louis…” Harry smiles charmingly at Louis’ parents, and his mother instantly falls in love with him. She agrees and Louis’ father says that it will probably be for the best, because Louis has never lived with a roommate before, and it will teach him a lot of new and valuable things, like sharing and patience. Someone should teach Louis how to commit suicide, because that’s what the boy wants right now. Or for a hole to appear and suck him in and never let him go again.

“Alright, since that’s settled, you two help each other out and unpack, Louis, we’ll talk later, okay, Boo bear?” (Kill me, kill me right now, Louis thinks), his mother waves at them. “Have a nice day, boys!” his parents tell them and next thing Louis knows, they’re driving back to their house, the mansion. And Louis is stuck here. In the hellhole.

 

Wonderful.


	3. three

Tied Up | three

 

 

Harry doesn’t really know if he should consider himself lucky or not. On one hand, his soul mate finally knows his name, and he knows his, and they are now living together under the same roof. On the other hand, his soul mate, who Harry bonded himself with, absolutely despises him. It’s not even an hour after Louis’ parents left, and Louis has already started freaking out.

Well, for starters, Louis has already bought a box of duck tape and has separated the apartment in two parts: his and Harry’s, so that he doesn’t have to cope with Harry’s supernatural bullshit, as he says. The apartment itself is pretty cozy, and Harry doesn’t really get why Niall didn’t just stay here with his girlfriend, but he’s glad they left because now he gets to live here (without hearing Zayn and Perrie’s moans every single, damn night).

“This, is my territory!” Louis starts shouting hysterically. “The rest of it, it’s yours, and we share the kitchen, the bathroom and the balcony. It was nice meeting you, Harry, now I’d really like you to get the fuck away from my couch and go and sit at your side.” Harry complies, awkwardly shifting away and disappearing inside his new room. He thinks it’s a good time to unpack.

At first, Harry carefully places his clothes inside his new wardrobe, arranging his socks and boxers (he might have accidently brought a pair of Zayn’s boxers with him, although that does not mean that he’ll jack off in the bathroom whilst smelling them.) (He totally will.) In the end, however, his bedroom turns out to be very Harry – like, just like his last one, and he can’t wait to show it to Zayn and Perrie. “Harry, your room is awesome!” Perrie exclaims when she and Zayn come over and look at his room. “It’s so Harry – like…” Zayn adds, holding Perrie’s waist tightly against his chest.

Suddenly and without any warning, Louis storms inside Harry’s room, his blue eyes looking at Perrie and Zayn with a deadly look inside them that could easily kill them. “Harry, I would appreciate it if you didn’t bring your friends over, at least when I’m in the house.”

Harry stares at him gawking. “What?” he asks. Zayn and Perrie are also looking at Louis confused, because, for starters, who is this guy? Harry never told them he was going to have a roommate! “But I don’t have a problem with you bringing your friends over…”

“Yes, see, I would never bring my friends in this hellhole, number one, and number two, my friends are not making that noise for fuck’s sake! Go and talk somewhere else, without annoying anybody.” Louis hisses angrily and storms outside of Harry’s room, going back to ‘his territory’.

“Who the hell was that?” Perrie asks once Louis leaves. “Harry, why didn’t you tell us that you had a very, very obnoxious little twink as a roommate?” Harry sighs. “Man, that guy makes me want to punch him in the nuts, and you know how calm I am.” Zayn says honestly. Truth to be told, he’s not that calm all the time, but Harry knows that Zayn is not the guy who punches everyone, so Louis must really get on his nerves.

Harry sighs and tells them that they should probably go back to their flat and talk about Harry’s new roommate, and how everything happened. Once Harry gets in his old flat again, he feels a bit of nostalgia; he had spent every moment of his life with those two idiots and it was really hard for him to move out in the first place, especially now that he has a roommate he didn’t ask for (who by the way is his soul mate, but that’s not really a big deal) who absolutely hates him and refuses to cooperate. “Look, it’s kind of a big story. Apparently, Niall had given the apartment to me and the boy you saw earlier. His name is Louis, and Zayn, he was the guy I bonded myself with on accident…”

“You bonded yourself with that rat?!” Perrie shouts angrily. “Harry, are you crazy?” Zayn gets his hand on her thigh and squeezes it so he can calm her down. Perrie intertwines her fingers with his and rubs on his skin with her thumb lovingly.

“Pezza let me finish.” Harry speaks. “I didn’t do it on purpose; Louis looked so lonely and sad, I felt sorry for him and wanted to help, but something happened and the second heart fell on me. I tried talking to Louis about my condition, what I can do and so on, but he refuses to believe, or at least hear me out. And now we’re roommates, and he has already duck taped the floor, diving the department into two territories, mine and his, because apparently, he doesn’t even want to be near me.” Zayn then lets Harry rest his head on his lap, so that both he and Perrie cuddle the younger boy.

His friends know that Harry is not one of the toughest boys ever born. Well, not born, but you get the point. Harry is one of those people who will wonder if something is wrong with him if you insult him. He takes the bad comments seriously without considering the good ones and will make himself feel bed when someone doesn’t like him, blaming it on himself. Harry is a boy with a very innocent and kind heart that cannot understand that there are cruel people in this world. “I know you can tame him, Haz.” Zayn whispers in his ear, and Harry’s neck shivers. “You’ll find your way and make him like you, everyone likes you, right Pez?” he nudges Perrie’s shoulder.

“Yes, baby, Zayn’s totally right. Besides, you two falling in love is absolutely bound to happen, so don’t worry about anything.” Perrie rubs Harry’s broad shoulders, trying to comfort him.

 

 

The same night, Louis is sprawled out on the couch (mind you that the living room is in his territory, the bastard knows at least how to pick the good sides.) (Harry is currently stuck with the dining room, so he should probably start watching his favorite TV shows at his old flat.) “Stop making so much noise, you’re annoying me,” he murmurs when Harry comes inside, scoffing at him. Harry chooses to ignore him and goes to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Another thing Harry is gifted with is the ability to create masterpieces in the kitchen; from when he was younger, he would cook soup for Perrie when she was sick, or help out Zayn for his anniversary dinner with Perrie and whatnot. “What are you making?” Louis asks him with an obnoxious, high – pitched voice that Harry is starting to become fond of. Harry should stop, to be honest, he needs to stop.

“Just something for me to it.” Harry explains, emphasizing the ‘me’. “You’re not hungry, are you?” he smirks when Louis shakes his head, because Harry knows he’s totally lying. His assumptions come true when Louis’ stomach lets out a loud growl of hunger. “Aw, that’s such a shame…” Harry says, and then sits down on the dining table and starts devouring the pasta he just made. And Louis is following him from behind like a little lost dog. “I’m afraid this isn’t your territory.” Harry has a cocky smirk on his lips when he says that. If Louis wants to play it hard – to – get, then so be it. But Harry knows exactly how to corrupt Louis.

“Shut up, you asshole.” Louis grumbles frustrated, trying to ignore his stomach’s rumbling. One thing you should know about Louis is that he has never, ever cooked before, not even for himself. When he was living in his dorm, he would usually expect someone else to cook, or order some take – out food. But take – out food needs money, and right now, Louis is absolutely broke. Next thing Harry knows, he finds Louis in the kitchen, stuffing himself with the pasta left – overs. There’s tomato sauce dripping from his chin, his lips blood red and cheeks distended from the amount of food he’s shoving down his throat. “The ‘itche’ ‘s a n-neautra’ ‘erri’ory…” Louis says with his mouth full of food, and although Harry can’t find of a very smart comeback, he takes the plate away from him, earning a high – pitched whine. “At least let me cook you something more…”

When Louis has eaten and is contently sitting on his couch, watching TV and ready to drift off, Harry sits down next to him and pokes his shoulder. “Louis, I am aware that this is your ‘territory,’” he says, stopping Louis from saying something. “But despite the fact that you don’t want to believe me, we are indeed soul mates – “

“Do not say that word.” Louis hisses quietly, his eyes closed. “I’m not your ‘soul mate’ for the last time! And no, if you want to talk to me about this shit again, you might as well leave the room because I’m not willing to hear you.”

Harry doesn’t usually get angry, but when he does, it’s really fucking scary. Before Louis can protest, Harry is catching his wrists and pinning him down on the couch, pressing his knees onto Louis’ thighs (which are too firm and feminine that Harry has to think of his Grandma in an attempt to stop a boner from appearing) so that the older boy can’t escape. “Louis!” Harry yells. “Listen to me, okay? We can’t just keep doing this; you can’t just do this anymore! It’s only the first day and we have gotten to each other’s nerves more than 100 times, and who knows how much time you’re going to spend here! Can’t you just be a little cooperating? That’s all I’m asking for, I’m not begging you to believe me anymore, but can’t you just put a little effort here?”

Louis is staring at him with eyes blue and cold, not letting out a single word. He’s looking at Harry with a terrified look in his eyes, and Harry cannot decide if that’s good or not; he doesn’t want Louis to be scared of him. He doesn’t ask for fear, he demands respect, just like he respects Louis’ needs. “Okay…” Louis whimpers. “C-can you please get off me, now?” his voice is weak and submissive, so Harry gets off him and sits right next to him on the couch.

“Lou, I didn’t mean to scare you…” Harry apologizes, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. “This is all I’m asking for, and I believe you want the same things. It’s only the first day, and I don’t want us to begin with a bad start, ‘s not the best thing in the world. So, friends?” he extends his hand for Louis to shake it. The blue-eyed boy just grabs on Harry’s pinkie and moves it up and down in a quick movement with a look of disgust on his face, and it’s too adorable for Harry not to chuckle. “Friends…” Louis agrees hesitantly.

 

 

Harry has him wrapped around his little finger already. Foolish little Harry…


	4. four

Tied Up | four

 

 

 

 

There are plenty things that Louis did not like, and yes, some of them might sound understandable, but others are just plain abnormal. For example, Louis hates waking up in the morning, hence the fact that he never goes to his classes in college. He hates the rain and prefers the sun; he hates any food that has been boiled. But most of all, Louis hates Harry; he can actually feel the anger running in his veins. He realizes that a very sunny afternoon, when Harry has finally convinced him to get out of the house in the morning. Things have finally gotten a little better in the flat, at least that’s what Harry says, but Louis doesn’t believe him at all. They are currently sitting in the park; Harry’s lying on his back on the grass with his sunglasses perched in front of his eyes, a content smile on his face. On the other hand, Louis is uncomfortably trying to fit his Beyoncé – like ass on Harry’s jacket, because there’s no way he’s sitting on the grass. Who knows how many dogs have peed on it?

“Why did you bring me here again?” Louis asks with an obnoxious voice. “I have a party I want to go, and I can’t keep myself busy with your bullshit…” he snaps, pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

“Always sassy…” Harry chuckles and turns on his stomach, balancing his jaw on his fingers and looking at Louis like a little love struck girl. “Well, Lou, I brought you here because you don’t seem to believe a word from what I have already told you countless of times – “

Louis sighs, “Is it about the Cupid bullshit again? Look, Harry, stop pretending that you’re somebody you’re not, and stop calling me ‘Lou’ for fuck’s sake!”

Harry smiles at him fondly. “Then how should I call you? Anyway, I’m here to demonstrate…” he gets up and takes Louis’ hand, trying to hide the blush that’s creeping up on his cheeks. They start walking through the park, until Harry finds the place where the next couple is supposed to meet. He chose this specific day to show Louis his powers, because he had a calling for many couples. “See that girl over there?” he points at a short, blonde girl with green eyes. “Now she, is bound to be with this little fella over there…” his hand moves and points at a boy who looks too nerdy, his glasses too big and hair completely messed up, probably from studying.

Louis scoffs, for one, they are hiding behind a fucking bush, and two, he doesn’t believe a word. “There is no way she is going to hook up with him. She’s hot and he is, you know, a nerd…” Just then, Harry throws a heart on the girl, then immediately does the same to the boy. As if on queue, the boy casually gathers his stuff the same time as the girl gets up, and then – bam! They bump into each other (literally) and Louis thinks this is just like these awkward romantic comedies his mum used to watch, where the boy bumps into the girl in the hallway and then there is the slow – motion stare and the butterflies chirping and blah, blah, blah, bullshit on a stick. “What? How did you – “ he looks at Harry, who now has a cheeky grin on his pink lips. “That’s not even possible okay, this is way too easy…” he murmurs.

“What do you mean?” Harry questions, already dragging Louis to the next spot for the next bonding he has to do.

Louis runs his fingers through his hair. “I think love, or whatever the fuck you’d like to call it, is not supposed to be that easy. You can’t just walk outside and then bam! You’re in love, it’s not supposed to be like that.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for, Louis. To make it easy. Yes, I’m aware of the fact that nobody definitely will find his true love in his life, but there is the next life and the next one. And the most important thing is that you must never lose hope for this kind of stuff. For some people it’s easy, for others it’s not. I’m just doing my job here.” Harry explains.

“Yeah, we saw how well you do your job.” Louis mutters frustrated. Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion, feeling a bit hurt inside; as much as he tries to give Louis some space and understand him, he can’t help but feel a little sad. He has already started developing feelings towards Louis, and hell, he doesn’t even know if Louis is his real soul mate, he might have bonded himself without someone completely random and have left his soul mate alone. He’s completely confused, and Louis’ aggressive attitude towards him is not helping at all.

“So, you do believe that I’m Cupid?” he says after a pregnant pause, wriggling his eyebrows. Louis turns to face him, lips pursed together and a look that screams defeat. But Louis will never admit that, because Louis never admits defeat.

“Whatever.” Louis huffs annoyed. He then decides to follow Harry as he bonds another two couples, and then they go for a drink together (Louis is being a kind person today for the sake of humanity). “So, how’s it like, being supernatural?” he asks Harry when their drinks arrive, after sipping some of his. “Are you like, one of those angels who don’t have a penis or a vagina?”

Harry cackles so loud he spits his drink on the floor. “No, no!” he says once he has calmed down. “I’m not angel, Lou, I just have this kind of power. I’m not even immortal or any of that crap.”

“Oh.” Louis muses. “I see…” see, Louis expected something way more spectacular. Since he believed Harry’s story, he wanted to hear something way more interesting and not just ‘Hi, I’m Cupid but I’m not immortal and I have a penis.’ “Family?” Louis asks and instantly, Harry’s face falls down.

“No, don’t have any family…” the boy replies with a sad chuckle. “I wish I had though, like parents, maybe siblings. All I have is Perrie and Zayn, but I guess I’m more like a parent to them.” Harry laughs quietly and takes another sip from his drink. And this is probably the first time in this very first week that Louis actually feels something besides anger towards Harry. It’s not pity; more like sympathy, or an urge to grab the younger boy – despite their size difference – and cuddle him until that goofy smile appears on his face. And then he shakes his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind. Because Louis’ not gay, and he definitely does not have feelings for Harry. That’s just not normal… but lately nothing in Louis’ life is normal.

They get to their flat – Louis’ heart skips a beat whenever they call it ‘their’ – and Harry goes in his room quickly, shutting the door closed, which is not something that Harry is known for. Usually, when they get back, Harry will start cooking something in the kitchen and then sit on the balcony reading a book while Louis is stealing some of his food (Harry pretends he doesn’t notice) (and Louis is completely useless and doesn’t even know how to boil an egg). But now, the older boy is actually worried. After debating about it for a while inside his mind, he eventually decides to knock on Harry’s door. And gets in without waiting for an answer.

Louis finds Harry on his bed, face hidden inside his arms as his little body shakes once in a while – a sign that he is secretly crying. “Hey, hey there…” he sits on Harry’s bed and puts his hand on the small of his back. This is pretty weird for Louis, since he’s not good at comforting people, especially boys with nice little bodies and curly hair and – yeah, that’s enough Louis. “C’mon now, why are you crying?” Louis’ heart starts aching the moment Harry turns around, slowly and tired. The area around his eyes and his nose is pink red, his eyes blood red and there are tears running down his cheeks, on top of his dried ones. It’s heartbreaking. “Why are you crying, love?” truth is, right now, he doesn’t even care if he calls Harry ‘love’ or ‘babe’, he just wants to make Harry feel better. Harry hiccups a few times, letting out loud sobs, “That’s it sweetheart, it’s okay, just let it out, let it out…” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, softly stroking the back of the boy’s neck, where his curls stop. “Shh… now, will you tell me what’s wrong?” he asks him and feels Harry’s tears running down his shirt, since Harry is hiding his face in his neck.

“I – I want a f-family…” Harry whispers brokenly. “I just, I never realized it until you said that, I never truly realized how much I want a family. I – I want a s-sister-r, and parents…” and now Louis understands the fact that even though he’s Cupid and all that, Harry’s still just a kid, and he has to lift the world on his shoulders, and that shouldn’t be happening. Because Harry cares more about other’s feelings and pushes aside his own. “I’m s-sorry, I must sound like a baby,” he murmurs.

Louis hugs him tightly at that. “You don’t sound like a baby, love…” he whispers in his ear – there goes the nickname again (Louis doesn’t give a fuck) – “I get it babe, but you have your friends, don’t you have Zack and that other girl, I think?” And Harry actually laughs and corrects him softly, telling him is ‘Zayn and Perrie’, and Louis slaps his head, but not in the I – hate – you – so – much – slap that stings, more like in the you – are – such – an – idiot – I –want – to – kiss – you – until – your – lips – are – red – slap. Louis is absolutely fucked. “See, you have that hippie couple, or whatever the fuck they pretend to be. And they’re nice guys, and they like you. So?”

“Yeah, but.” Harry protests weakly. “ ‘S not the same… I mean, don’t you have a family, Lou?”

“Of course I have, Curly.” Louis says, but realizes that he shouldn’t have put it that way, because it might sound a bit like show – offing.

“I’ve got four sisters and a very obnoxious mother which I love very dearly. And a father. Who gets on my nerves, but anyway.” He stops talking and sinks back into silence. He doesn’t want to talk about his family in that way – he’s supposed to hate them right now, especially his parents who put them in this situation in the first place. But he doesn’t want to admit that he likes living with Harry because he doesn’t. He doesn’t, he doesn’t, and he doesn’t. He doesn’t like the way the flat smells like chocolate every morning when Harry wakes up and makes chocolate for himself. He doesn’t like the fact that Harry sometimes dozes off on the couch, his couch technically, and has to poke his big shoulders to wake him up. And he definitely doesn’t like how Harry will get up with his big lanky bones and stagger to his room like a lost bunny. He definitely doesn’t like the way Harry cares about him and makes him food now that Louis comes to the flat late at night (his classes are absolutely awful, but he has to do something to avoid Harry talking to him about a job) and he definitely isn’t fond of Harry.

 

 

Except he totally is.


	5. five

Tied up | five

 

 

 

“You know, you didn’t have to do this…” Louis mutters under his breath, walking right next to Harry through the building’s main hallway. Harry just smiles; he’s honestly impressed with the change in Louis’ behavior. After almost a month of living together, Harry has somehow managed to corrupt Louis, but not completely: Louis still makes snarky comments whenever he finds the chance, and he still shoots glares at Harry whenever the younger boy is too giggly. But he no longer shouts at him if he falls asleep on his couch, he thanks Harry when he cooks for him (he may or may have not cooked for Harry once) (because Harry was too tired from his classes) (and Louis prepared for him a piece of chicken, wrapped in Parma ham and stuffed with mozzarella) (that might have been the first mean Louis ever cooked in his life) (but it happened only once) (okay maybe twice) (five times). “I could have tried by myself, you know, I’m not useless…” Louis says with a weak voice.

Harry smiles at him. “Of course you’re not useless, Lou. But I want to help you, because I’m your friend.” He puts his hand around Louis’ waist and gives him a quick side – hug, and surprisingly, Louis doesn’t pull away; instead, he buries his face in Harry’s neck and breathes, Harry’s curls tickling his nose. Harry has come to the conclusion that Louis is not so tough as he wants to look all the time. He has cried in front of Louis, yes, but he has never seen the older boy cry, Harry thinks. It would be heartbreaking for sure: watching those beautiful eyes as they turn from blue to red, his nose puffy and almost pink, pain written all over his face. Harry swears to himself that he will never get to make Louis like this.

On a happier note, this is the first day that Louis agreed on going job – hunting with Harry, and he wouldn’t have gone unless he didn’t feel guilty about letting Harry pay everything all this time. Especially when he has a fortune behind him that is just not available. Yet. “I heard they were searching for new employees in that coffee shop we went yesterday,” Harry suggests and the older boy immediately scoffs. “Why, what’s wrong with that?”

Louis seriously doesn’t want to answer his question, because he knows he is going to sound like a dick. But Louis Tomlinson is not the kind of man who works in coffee shops with cute little aprons and honest smiles. He’s born for the other stuff, the cooler. “C’mon Lou, tell me. I’m not going to be mad… if you don’t like that place, we can always search for another job offer.” And Louis, being the secret sap he always were, it makes his heart melt how considerate Harry is. So he keeps his mouth shut and Harry gets the message immediately. “Come on, let’s see if they have already hired someone…”

When they get inside, the warm smell of cookies and croissants hit Louis’ nose, remind him off Harry; it’s weird, Louis thinks, how everything keeps reminding him off Harry. He captures the smell of cookies; Harry pops in his mind because he once made him cookies. He sees a dog pooping on the street; he remembers when Harry once stepped on dog poop while he was jogging in the morning and woke up Louis to tell him with a very excited look on his face, because that had never happened to him. Hell, he sees something on the street and he thinks of Harry, wondering if he would like it or what would he think. Louis is pretty much smitten and just can’t do anything about it. “Hi!” Harry greets the old woman who’s standing behind the counter. “We heard you were looking for new employees…” 

“Ah! Of course, darling,” she says, a warm smile set on her lips. “I’m actually looking for a new waiter, since my son Liam here is responsible for the kitchen.” A tall, muscled boy with a very innocent look on his face comes out, smiling at the two of them, waving his hand shyly. “So, the two of you are looking for the job?”

“Nah, just my lovely Louis here…” Harry grins, patting Louis’ back whose cheeks are suffused with a scarlet blush. “He’s too proud of himself to let me pay for everything and wants to help. We moved here just a month before and he’s a bit new to the neighborhood…” Harry continues talking, as if him and Harry have been dating for years and are ready to marry each other. It’s making him very uncomfortable right now. “Oh, so you two have been dating for how long, my love?” the woman, Karen is her name, asks them again, and now, Louis decides to jump in and save the situation. And his ass.

“Uhm, no.” he says. “Me and Harry are not dating… we’re just… friends. Right, Harry?” the only thing Karen can see is the sad nod Harry gives Louis. Because Harry would give anything, even his powers, just to be with Louis; to be able to wake up right next to him every single day, kiss his worries away and only bring him joy. But sometimes, things in life are not that easy, and Harry has found himself falling in love with a boy who is not even his soul mate, but is just lovely. Louis is lovely and Harry wishes he could make him understand that. If only…

“Well, anyway, so Louis, would you like to take the stop?” Karen asks with a smile and Louis nods happily. He can feel shifting awkwardly right next to him and entwines his fingers with his, squeezing his hand as a ‘thank you’. It makes Harry’s heart flutter anyways. “Alright, you begin from tomorrow afternoon, the rest we can sort it out tomorrow. Have a fun day with your friend, Louis.” Karen says and winks at him. It keeps Louis’ brain busy for a couple of hours.

 

“Have you ever been to one of those college parties before?” Louis asks Harry later that day, when they have finally sat down at the park Harry usually hangs out. He has corrupted Louis on that as well and now the two of them find themselves hanging out there almost every day.

“Yeah, I have, with Pez and Zayn. Didn’t like it though, too crowded for me.” Harry shudders at the memory of being squeezed through a very small corridor, the smoke making his asthma even more terrible. But he remembers that in the last one he went, he got to properly meet Louis, so there’s a nice thought.

“Well, do you want to come with me tonight to something even better?” Louis smirks mischievously, wriggling his eyebrows. He’s laying on the grass, the sun tanning his bare little feet (he has the cutest ankles, Harry decides), and he looks so carefree, his shirt riding a bit up and exposing his soft little tummy and his fringe falling in front of his eyes. The curly one hopes that this is what Louis looks like when he wakes up, and he would be very glad to subscribe somewhere where he could see Louis like this every single day. “One of my friends, Tom, is hosting his birthday at this club downtown, and he told me to bring anyone I wanted, and well, the only loser who stays at his house at night and watches cooking shows is you, so I decided to change that a little bit. You’re coming with me tonight.”

“Hey, I like my books, and no, I don’t think I will be coming with you tonight at your friend’s party. I’m sorry.” Harry states, raising his eyebrows. He would very much like to accompany the blue – eyed boy to that club, but he cannot even stand the mere thought of some girl’s ass grinding onto Louis’ crotch, thinking that it’s her instead of Harry making Louis feel pleasure. (Harry should really stop having all these possessive urges or he will end up chopping off people’s heads that dare to approach his Louis) (He ends up agreeing and going to that club Louis told him about).

 

“You are not wearing that. Nope, no.” Louis snaps at Harry when gets out of the shower. He’s wearing black skinny jeans with two holes in front of each of his knees, a striped yellow and blue t – shirt and then on top of it, a plaid red and brown shirt. He has also gelled his hair back and tied it up in a little ponytail. Louis will one day murder this boy because he has no sense of fashion. Or dressing up, either way, he looks like a homeless person, and Louis is not going to show up to that party with Harry looking like shit.

“Why, what’s wrong with my clothes?” Harry asks obliviously, earning a sassy glare from Louis. And a make – over. When Louis is done and finally finished with Harry, he no longer looks like a homeless person; rather like sex on legs, and Louis is truly impressed with himself. Harry’s hair is now wildly curly, falling in front of his eyes. Louis kept the skinny jeans but made Harry put on a plain black shirt that was originally Louis’ and hugged a bit too much around Harry’s clearly visible abs that made Louis’ mouth water. Control yourself, Tomlinson. “Eh, I guess you did a good job…” Harry murmurs, looking at himself in the mirror.

 

“Hold my hand.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear when they finally arrive in front of the club. It’s crowded, too crowded, and now Harry has neither Zayn nor Perrie, but he has Louis, or at least somehow, kind of, and that might be even better. “C’mon love, hold it, I’m here. Nothing’s going to happen to you.” Louis urges Harry and the younger boy laces his fingers around Louis’, a feeling of warmth and security rushing through the pit of his belly. He can’t really understand how Louis can be so snappy and angry on one hand, then on the other one can be so soft and caring and lovely that makes Harry’s knees go weak. Maybe it’s just one of the many mysteries Louis Tomlinson holds, and all Harry wants is to find out. If only Louis let him.

But somehow, Louis knows when Harry doesn’t feel okay, and he’s starting to regret bringing Harry to this club. He can see from where he’s sitting Harry alone with a drink in his hand, looking like a confused, cute little bunny. He awkwardly shifts every two minutes, trying to find a place to stand where he’s not going to bother anyone. And for some reason, Louis is too distracted to notice the pair of hands travelling across his chest, and the voice that’s echoing in his head, telling him to follow that blond girl to her house. Now, his main priority is Harry. Always Harry. But before he can get up and talk to him, someone else has taken that spot; a young, tall boy is approaching Harry, circling arm around Harry’s waist and talking to him. And Harry laughs, he actually laughs!

Right then, something changes inside Louis; there’s this need inside him, the need to claim Harry as his own. Because the only person who should make Harry laugh like that is Louis, the only person who gets to hug Harry’s waist is Louis, and that blond guy can fuck off. “Harry!” he calls, seeing the curly – haired boy turning his head around to look at him. “Well, I’m sorry, dude, but my boyfriend here has some unfinished business to deal with it, goodbye!” Louis says sarcastically and drags Harry to the corner of the club.

“Lou, what’s going on, is there something wro – “ but what Harry doesn’t know is that he will never finish this sentence, because something else will keep his mouth occupied.

 

And then they’re kissing.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyholyshittt thank you guys so so much for reading this c:
> 
> okay, bye xx

Tied Up | six

 

 

 

And then they’re kissing.

 

And even though it’s messy, maybe too messy than it should’ve been, it’s perfect, in Harry’s opinion. His lips melt against his lover’s, in a dance full of fireworks and butterflies that keep erupting in their tummies. Slowly, Louis’ hands find their way and take hold of Harry’s neck, his fingers twirling the short curls at the back of his neck, where the sweat that runs down his back starts. Harry’s hands travel down the older boy’s waist, trailing down and cup his clothed bum, giving it a very firm and generous squeeze. “Ohh…” Louis whimpers in Harry’s mouth when the younger boy slips his hands inside his jeans and boxers, making contact with the hot, burning flesh that’s aching to be touched. And sometimes, or maybe most of the times, our body reacts where our logic has to, and Louis’ logic of things is absolutely shitty and has to be fixed, but for the moment, it just ruins things.

“F-fuck…” Louis murmurs when he pulls away from the heated kiss, looking down at his feet. Harry, still dizzy from Louis’ sudden actions, leans in and tries to capture his lips again, because that’s what he wants; he craves more, and more, and more. But the older boy hesitates, pushing Harry away and disappearing outside of the club, before Harry can stop him. Harry lets out a loud sigh and slides down on wall, landing on the floor with his bum. His fingers touch his swollen lips and bring the memory of the previous kiss, Louis’ scent still lingering around him, on him. He wishes they could have kissed for a bit more, but apparently, fate does not have that kind of stuff in store for him. But maybe Harry could change his fate.

 

When Harry finally arrives back to their flat, he finds Louis walking from the kitchen to the living room, holding a glass of orange juice in his hand. Before he can sit down and drink it, however, Harry has already pushed him against the wall (not too roughly, Harry is still the awkward sappy frog), so the glass flies from his hand on the floor and shutters into a million pieces, spilling the orange liquid on the carpet. “Th-the glass – “ Louis tries to say, but Harry shuts his mouth with his own into a very rough and heated kiss. His lips bite on Louis’ bottom lip, feeling the goose – bumps he’s creating onto the older boy’s neck. “Fuck the fucking glass for fuck’s sake.” He growls like an animal, scaring Louis a little, because this is not at all how Harry acts usually. “Pay fucking attention to me for once and think about what I might want too, instead of being a selfish bastard.” His teeth sink in Louis’ neck, biting on the skin and making Louis yelp from the mixture of pain and pleasure. “And what I want is you, and I always get what I want, sweetheart.”

It seems like the last nickname sends Louis completely off, because no, no one has the fucking nerve to call him ‘sweetheart’, especially when their lips are all over his neck, dripping saliva and looking so red. So with a quick movement, he’s already spun the both of them around, back Harry against the wall, trying to cover him with his small body and make him feel smaller. “Fuck off Harry.” He snaps and grabs on Harry’s curls, tugging them harshly and listening to one of the most beautiful sound he has ever heard: hearing Harry falling apart, moaning in his mouth and letting out yelps with a cracked voice and releasing soft groans of ‘uh uh uh’ inside Louis’ mouth. To anyone else who can witness this scene, it might look like two animals fighting over who’s the most dominate. But as they keep kissing, and biting, and moaning, being the dominant one is not the most important thing here. Is about trying to pleasure each other; Harry is doing anything to make Louis feel good, and Louis is trying to do the same (as crazy as this sounds) (mind you that Louis keeps saying in his mind the phrase ‘I’m not gay’, ‘I’m not gay’, ‘I’m not gay’, but he has proved science otherwise when Harry feels something hard poking his leg).

“Mind me helping you with that?” Harry asks with a smirk and picks Louis up with one arm (with one fucking arm, it’s completely mouth – watering watching as the muscles on his hands flex, if you ask Louis) and moves them to some bedroom, Harry doesn’t really give a fuck now. All he wants is to see Louis falling apart beneath him, and knowing that it’s him who does this to this boy. Harry throws Louis on the bed and lies on top of him, slipping his hand inside Louis’ trousers, feeling his aching cock against his hand. He slides his hand across the foreskin teasingly, caressing the head and letting his fingers slip to play a bit with his balls. And Louis, being the teenager he still is, his eyes roll back, because it’s all too much and new and exciting and wrong at the same time, the way Harry’s lips fit so well on his neck and his hand just knows where to touch. Harry starts grinding his hips down on Louis’ clothed crotch, trying to create some friction to soothe his ‘little problem’, which is not that ‘little’. However, what Harry deeply really wants is to make Louis feel good, make Louis cry from pleasure just because of him.

Harry pulls away from the kiss and starts tugging on the older boy’s shirt, eventually taking it off. His lips suck gently on Louis’ perky nipples, first the left and then the right. “H-harry…” he hears Louis whine, he knows he’s teasing but Louis just looks so good right now, all flushed red and sweaty, and he hasn’t even started yet. His tongue leaves a line of drool across Louis’ body until his teeth finally arrive to the small, cute little swell Louis’ belly has right on top of his happy trail. He sinks his teeth on it; because it’s too cute and it’s just another part of Louis that Harry had been wishing all this time to touch. And now, Louis is begging him. “Please, oh please…” Louis keeps begging, “Please, Haz, I…” Harry doesn’t waste any more time and unzips Louis’ trousers, pulling down his boxers and letting Louis’ aching dick spring free. He wraps his lips around it and starts sucking on the head, trying to fit in his mouth as much as he can, while caressing the rest of it with his left hand, his right hand has disappeared under Louis’ balls, squeezing them and touching them like no other man has ever touched him. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck me!” Louis keeps shouting those delicious moans that almost send Harry to the edge as the younger boy ruts on the mattress to soothe the pain on his dick. Harry can feel fingers tangling on his curls and pulling them every time Louis arches his back, which is quite often. “Har – Haz, I’m – I – ‘m gonna – soon,” Louis warns him with a weak voice that keeps cracking when he screams. His fringe is stuck on his forehead from the sweat, but Harry doesn’t stop; he continues to suck on Louis’ dick, swirling his tongue around it like a lollipop. The sight of Harry’s foggy green eyes looking at him so innocently send Louis off the edge, and he’s coming and coming, and it feels so, so good, and Harry swallows it all, because he can’t do otherwise, and he wouldn’t want it any other way; not even five seconds pass and Harry orgasms too, making a mess in his pants and painting his black boxers white, like when he first started living with Zayn and Perrie. He moans around the older boy’s cock and pulls his lips away, letting out a grunt that sounds like ‘Louuu’ and collapses on Louis’ torso.

“So good…” Louis murmurs, pushing Harry’s curls behind his ear and stroking his face gently, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes are half – closed, and Harry knows he’s going to fall asleep soon; so he tucks Louis’ naked body under the covers, placing a soft kiss on his red, thin lips and walking to the bathroom to clean himself up. Harry looks at himself in the mirror: his rips are so fucking red that he almost looks like Snow White. (Harry kind of likes Snow White) (He thinks she’s cool) (This was not a very imaginative thought after giving his dream boy a blowjob) (But Harry’s weird) (Harry will always be weird).

 

It must be about 8 in the morning when Louis wakes up, which is something rather unusual for him; he doesn’t normally wake up that early, most of all, he usually sleeps alone. But both of these things have changed now; because right next to him, there lies Harry Styles, along with his too big and lanky limbs and parted, red, plump lips that were wrapped around his cock just a couple of hours ago. His hand flies and strokes Harry’s cheek again, and this has the younger boy waking up, looking at Louis with a sleepy smile on his face that screams ‘love’, ‘love’, ‘love’! “’Morning…” he murmurs with his sleepy, raspy voice, moving and shuffling through the blankets to reach Louis and kiss those pretty lips of his; the kiss is slow, intimate, nothing the two boys have experienced before. Last night was rough, quick and new, but today it’s soft, slow, and familiar. All in just one night. “Lou, about last night…”

“Last night was amazing…” Louis admits, and he realizes it’s the first time he has admitted it to himself out loud, but it sounds so good on his lips, Harry’s name sounds best though. Harry’s lips curve up into a huge grin that shows off his pretty little teeth, and he’s jumping on top of Louis, like one of those Labradors that actually think they’re Chihuahuas and think people can hold them in their hugs. Harry is like a very huge Labrador that just wants to give love to his loved one; in this case, Louis is the lucky one. “No, you are amazing…” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips, pecking them once, twice and then snogging the hell out of this snappy little British boy that he’s so in love with. Louis actually believes Harry now; he’s fully convinced that Harry is Cupid, because there’s no one as lovable as him, no one who wants to spreads the love around the world more than Harry. And maybe, who knows, him and Harry are actually soul mates who were just looking for each other and just a series of unfortunate events brought them together. And maybe, Louis loves him too. Just maybe. (Okay, not maybe, he does love him) (But he’s stupid).

“’M sorry for being a total dick to you…” Louis murmurs quietly, only for Harry to hear. Before he can continue, Harry has grabbed his neck gently and crashed their lips together before he can speak; they melt against each other’s bodies like they are puzzle pieces, and they might actually be; lost puzzle pieces that someone never thought of putting them together. And at first, they didn’t seem right together, but now, they’re more than right; they’re perfect, Louis thinks. “Harry…” he protests, pushing the younger boy from sucking his face again. There’s a small blush on his cheekbones, which is absolutely adorable, if you ask Harry. “I want, I – I want…” he murmurs embarrassed. “What do you want, baby?” Oh, oh… nicknames. Nicknames. Fucking. Nicknames. Fuck you Harry. “I – I want, I want you.” Louis says. “I want to go all the way today, Haz.”

Harry’s eyes bulge out, but it’s not from disgust, rather more like surprise; his fingers stroke Louis’ toned biceps up and down, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. “Lou, baby, I,” he takes a deep breath. “Are you, are you sure? I’ve, you’ve, we’ve never done this b-before, it- it’s not that – that I don’t want to, but I d-don’t want to, to take… that away from you. I want, I want it to be special.” He stutters out, completely over – whelmed from Louis’ request.

Louis just smiles. “It’s special already, Harry. I don’t want fancy hotels and bottles of champagne with beds full of red roses on them if you’re talking about that; I know that you haven’t done this before, neither have I. I also didn’t know I was gay until yesterday, and yes, maybe I should start freaking out about it, but I just accept it as it is. It is what it is Harry and from hanging out with you I have understood that I can’t just think about something I want to do for hours and hours because I will never get it done. So this is what I want now: you. I want you, whether if that’s called ‘being gay’ or ‘fucking’ or ‘making love’. I want that with you and no one is changing my mind, not even you.” His blue eyes are full of honesty and love, love, love when he speaks out these words, waiting patiently for Harry’s reaction, which could be negative or even positive. (It’s positive). Harry’s lips twitch up in a small, shy smile and his thumb starts stroking Louis’ inner thigh, caressing the soft skin and making Louis whimper. “P-please…” he whispers almost inaudibly, and that’s when Harry starts doing things. Good things.

His huge palms move towards Louis’ bum and start stroking it. ‘S not like Harry has done this before, but the boy has watched porn (with Zayn and Perrie on Experimenting Thursdays) so he does know where the penis is and how to ‘tame’ it. Anyway, getting back to the boyfriends, they’re fully making out now; Louis swirls his tongue around Harry’s lips, biting of them and trying to kiss the fuck out of him. His hand is stroking – or more like caressing – Harry’s cock, trying to get him hard, which by the way is not that much of a problem. “Lou…?” Harry asks unsure, and Louis looks at him with a small smile. “I, uh, I want to try some-something new… d’you… can I?” Harry stutters, because even during an intimate time like this, he’s going to be careful and act like a responsible mother. (Yeah the simile didn’t really match the situation, Harry realizes). “Sure.” Louis agrees and Harry presses one last kiss on his lips before telling him to turn around on his stomach. “Lou, ‘m gonna, gonna eat you out, ‘kay sweetie?” Louis’ whole body is trembling just at the mere thought of Harry touching him, so he just nods, even if he has no idea what Harry’s going to do to him, he just knows it’s going to be perfect.

“God, you’ve got such a perfect bum, Lou.” Harry whispers against Louis’ bum cheeks, nuzzling his nose at his crack. “So, so perfect, just like you…” his teeth nibble on the fleshy skin, his thumbs stroking circles at the back dimples Louis has that Harry just discovered. “Just, just – tell me if you want me to, you know, stop. This is about you, baby, ‘kay?” Louis nods violently his head, begging him to just get on with him and stop with the sweet-talking. He’s letting Harry touch him, touch him where no one else has, one of the most intimate spots one has, yet it feels amazing and he wouldn’t want it any other way. And that’s when he feels Harry’s tongue inside him, trying to loosen him up a bit first; it’s new, new, new and exciting that has Louis falling apart in just a second and goose – bumps forming all over his backside. He searches blindly with his left hand, trying to fit it inside Harry’s curls, but in the end, he feels Harry’s fingers entwining with his while Harry licks his hole, slowly at first, then all at once; just like them falling in love. “Uh, oh God, H-harry…” Louis repeats every now and then, his voice high – pitched and just lovely.

Harry thinks, it’s not supposed to be that easy; like Louis said, one person cannot simply fall in love with someone else just like that; but here he is, making Louis feel what no other girl has. And maybe it’s crazy and abnormal, but no one said that Harry’s life was normal, nor the love he shares with Louis. Because he loves Louis, he loves him more than he has ever loved anyone else in his life. “How does it feel baby? Talk to me.” Harry says, and then goes back to devouring Louis while dipping one finger inside him, carefully and slowly, while swirling his tongue around it. He feels Louis’ hand tightening around his, squeezing it and letting out sharp, deep breaths. “Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no, don’t stop.” Louis stutters. It’s painful, indeed it is, but it’s worth it, it’s worth because it’s Harry who’s doing this; “P-please, Har-Harry…” he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold his tears, because he doesn’t want to cry in front of Harry. More importantly, he doesn’t want to ruin this, ruin this magical moment between them. So it goes like this; Harry going agonizingly slow and carefully, until there are three of his fingers inside him, stroking his hole and trying to prep him. “You good?” Harry’s lips ghost over the bottom of Louis’ back, pressing soft little kisses across his spine, murmuring sweet little things every time his lips make contact with Louis’ backside. “Talk to me, baby.” He encourages the older boy softly and gently. When Louis nods, Harry smiles and tells him to wait a little; he runs to their bathroom and starts searching through every drawer, until his eyes spots the little purple bottle. “There you are you little shit.” Harry sighs smiling and takes the lube Zayn brought him when he first moved in with Louis. “I don’t know if you might use it, but take this and these as well…” he had said, giving him a packet of condoms that Harry just saw right behind the lube.

When he gets back to the room, Louis’ hand is touching his cock with slow, teasing movements, as he lets out sharp breaths. “Hazzy, Harry please, just – “ he starts rambling, but Harry is already slicking up his cock with lube after putting on a condom (“Always use protection!” Perrie’s voice echoes in his head), then lubes up Louis’ entrance with his hands. “Lou, baby, this, this is going to hurt a lot. Just tell me if you want me to stop. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay?” Louis doesn’t say anything, just entangles his fingers with Harry’s and squeezes his hand, as if to say ‘It’s fine, you’re fine, just do it’. So Harry does it.

He picks Louis up and sits at the end of the bed, so his feet touch the floor, and slowly sinks Louis down on his cock, holding him up with his hands. His arms hurt a lot from trying to lift a boy two years older than him, but he knows Louis is in much more pain right now, so he doesn’t say anything. “Oh, ah god…” Louis whimpers after a while, when he’s fully seated on Harry’s cock. He feels like he’s going to ripped up in half, but Harry’s worth it, he’s worth the pain and everything Louis has to go through right now. It feels like ages when Louis starts to feel comfortable, and Harry hasn’t said a thing; he keeps stroking Louis’ cock up and down softly, trying to make him feel good and not even caring about taking care of himself. And Louis might cry. Okay screw that, he actually cries, just a tiny tear shedding from his right eye, and Harry is wiping it off his cheek. “Does it hurt baby? Just let it out okay? I’m not going to move until you tell me so…” Louis wraps his legs around Harry and hugs his back, so they’re in this very little special bubble that contains only the two of them. “Y-you can m-move now.” Louis says weakly.

“Can you bounce for me, love?” Harry sucks a bruise on Louis’ neck, his voice turning low and raspy again. “Bounce on m’ cock, yeah? It’ll feel so, so good, babe – “ before Harry can continue talking, Louis is already bouncing up and down, rolling his eyes and moaning his name in quiet, soft little whimpers every time he sits back on Harry’s hard dick inside of him. “Fuck, Lou, you feel so good…” Harry feels like he has died and is currently in heaven, fucking up to Louis every time he bounces down.

Louis’ fingers pull on Harry’s hair, kissing his neck and then running his hand all over Harry’s broad shoulders. “So, so good, Ha – uh – z…” he moans falling apart every time he feels Harry’s dick twitching inside him. “Makin’ me feel so good…” something changes inside of Harry then; and Louis can feel it, he can understand that because Harry’s hands leave his ass that he had been playing with for so long and hug his back, bringing Louis closer to him than ever before. “Tell me I’m good,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, his voice broken, “Tell me if it feels good, please, just, tell me…” he sounds desperate, showing off his caring and vulnerable side, like everyone does during sex, much more when making love.

So Louis rests his forehead against Harry’s and looks in his eyes. “You’re so, so good, Haz, you’re making me feel so – Oh god – good, so, so good.” He breathes against Harry’s cheek, whispering those words in his ear. “You’re so good to me, fuck, Harry, fuck me, you fuck me so well sweetheart…” his words seem to encourage Harry so he starts going faster and faster, and his feet hurt so, so much, but he’s going to do anything to hear those words come out of Louis’ mouth again and again. “Oh, ah, Haz, Oh god – “ the older boy whimpers, holding on Harry’s back and burying his face in his neck, pressing kisses onto the sweaty skin. “You’re so good to me love, I love it, I love you so much, I – “ Louis doesn’t have time to finish his sentence because Harry’s coming with a shout of ‘Lou’ and ‘Oh my fuck’.

Harry’s mind goes blank, hearing Louis telling him he loves him, he loves him, he loves him… He reaches a level where there’s no one else, just him and Lou, and his head feels fuzzy and his eyes are dizzy, but he feels great, and he hasn’t felt that way, in like… forever. His hand takes hold of Louis’ red, flushed cock and starts pumping it up and down while kissing Louis’ nipples, biting them and licking over his teeth marks because it’s too much for Louis to handle. And – oh god, he comes, he finally comes with a high – pitched whimper that sounds like a cry, and Louis might cry from the pleasure he’s feeling right now. He paints Harry’s butterfly tattoo white with his semen, and Harry falls on his back on the bed, taking Louis with him, so that the older boy collapses on top of him. Harry pulls out carefully, and they both wince but laugh at the same time, trying to recover from their highs. “I love you.” Harry whispers against Louis’ skin, looking up at him with his green eyes full of love.

 

And Louis hasn’t felt that happy in a very, very long time.


	7. seven

“Are those pancakes I’m smelling?” Louis pokes his head from his – their – bedroom door, a mischievous grin on his lips. He knows Harry told him not to touch the pancakes until they cool off; but Harry’s currently in the shower, singing some stupid hipster song, so there’s really no one who can tell him not to touch the pancakes. His fingers carefully grab the first one and – fuck! It’s so hot that it lands on the marbled floor with a loud ‘flap!’. Louis is generally a very sneaky little shit; whenever Harry makes them breakfast, he has to stay inside his room so that he won’t ruin anything or drop a cup or something. So now that Harry’s in the shower, the damage is done. The pancake has dropped on the floor, and Louis wanted to eat specifically that one.

So he kneels down on his knees and studies the pancake carefully, then without a second thought, he brings his mouth close to it and takes a bite; the floor’s cleaned, that’s for sure, so what’s the problem? He continues eating his pancake like a dog on the floor, although he hasn’t realized that a special someone has been staring at him all this time. “Geez, didn’t know you were that hungry,” Harry’s deep chuckle wakes him up from his daydream and he gets up immediately, the pancake long gone and into his stomach, looking more guilty than ever before. He studies Harry with his big, blue eyes. The younger boy is only wearing a towel around his torso, his main body still wet and looking like a baby – Tarzan. He has a crooked grin on his face, making Louis feel completely uncomfortable, looking like a homeless person, eating from the floor. “Sorry…” Louis murmurs shyly, standing up and putting his hands behind his back, looking down at his feet.

“Aw, cute little fox!” Harry coos and approaches the smaller boy, putting his hands around his curvy waist, his fingers tickling his love – handles. Louis giggles and lets Harry’s towel fall on the floor, and with a wink, he buries himself inside Harry’s wet chest, dampening his sweater. “’M not a fox.” He protests with a small voice. “Yeah you are.” Harry insists with a smile, “You got the eyes, the cute little nose, the small lips, cute, cute, cute.” Harry keeps repeating, poking Louis’ tummy and trying to crowd Louis as he keeps squirming.

“’M not cute. I’m manly.” Louis protests with a pout on his lips, and all Harry can think is cutie cutie cute cute fucking cute butterflies unicorns cupcakes fairies and blah, blah, blah. “Sure you are.” Harry sees Louis blush and cups his cheeks, giving him a firm kiss on his lips. “Love you. So, so, so much baby. You know that, right?” he asks him. And Louis doesn’t have to answer, because honestly, he knows. He knows that Harry is his everything and he is Harry’s everything. It’s been like this for a month; Louis waking up every single day beside Harry, kiss a little, have a bit of sex, eat breakfast, then part ways and go to college, come back, drive Louis to work, sit with him while he works and write little short notes that Harry sticks next to the receipts (a customer once thought that Louis was hitting on him because he found Harry’s note on it) and this has been going on for a month now, and Louis has to say that he is incredibly happy with Harry. And it’s not because Harry is beautiful or smart or all that – okay maybe, it’s just all ads up – it’s also the fact that Louis can be himself when he is around Harry. He doesn’t have to be the cool, sociable, out – going, loud Louis. He’s the quiet, sensible, soft one, that never makes snarky comments and always wants to cuddle or kiss or hug (Harry has never told him that but he likes both Louises).

“Love you more.” Louis giggles, kissing Harry on the mouth, “I’ll just, clean it up, I guess.” He smiles at Harry genuinely, nuzzling his nose against the taller boy’s cheek and then leaning down the clean the floor, and wow – that’s a new thing for Louis. Thing is, Louis is what you would definitely call ‘messy’. Before he met Harry and started living with him, his clothes would be all over his dorm and he had to buy new ones because he couldn’t find the ones he already had. But now here he is, cleaning the floor and behaving nicely. Damn you Harry. “Are Perrie and Zayn coming today?” and yes, this was a new thing as well; at first, Louis despised Harry’s friends, but now here he is, waiting for them to have breakfast at their little flat. And eventually tell them about their relationship. Oh yeah, about that…

Louis is not a very open person, although he’s quite out – going and social, he never liked sharing his personal details about his love life and family, and especially to strangers. And now, he’s supposed to be in the one of the most confusing situations ever, because not only he hasn’t had a proper relationship in like, forever, but Harry’s also the first guy he’s ever been with, and if you think about it, it’s pretty fucking scary, because it’s not at all normal. He’s currently dating the sweetest guy ever – who’s also Cupid, let’s not forget about that shit – living with him and now he will be introduced to his best friends as his ‘boyfriend’. Louis sometimes thinks that maybe, this whole thing is just too much for him, that he’s not going to make it; and it’s not about the fact that this whole thing is new, because Louis has turned out to want to try new thing. It’s the prospect of not being good for Harry; the foreseeable possibility of doing something stupid and messing everything up, that’s what he’s scared of. But then he sees how Harry’s eyes light up whenever he looks at him, and that calms Louis down a little bit. “Yes, they are baby. Mind putting on some clothes and not hump me on the counter?” Harry chuckles when Louis corners him and starts planting kisses from his collarbone to his neck. “Lou!”

“Fine, fine!” Louis shouts, trying to sound offended, but still cracking a smile.

 

 

“Hazzy!” Perrie exclaims when she gets inside their apartment, throwing her hands around his neck and hugging him like she hasn’t seen him in years. “Did you get taller, you donut?” she asks him, pinching his cheeks. Harry grins childishly at her, then hugs Zayn and gives him a pat on the back. “So why did you – “ Perrie continues, walking inside the apartment, but stops talking when she sees Louis standing in the center of the living room, a shy smile on his face, that hides a bit of insecurity and guilt. Louis looks down, hoping that something is going to happen and he will become invisible to avoid Zayn and Perrie’s persistent stares.

“Don’t be shy babe.” Harry chuckles, walking towards Louis and Perrie has to gasp because ‘babe’? Since when is Louis a ‘babe’ to Harry? “Hi guys.” Louis says shyly, ducking his head in Harry’s chest, and wow, that’s something new. Perrie always thought that out of the two, Harry was the most shy one, and Louis was always so sassy and obnoxious, she doesn’t even know how Harry corrupted him or what has happened between them. “Louis and I are dating.” Harry says bluntly with a huge smile on his face. Zayn continues staring at him silently, no emotion or reaction shown, but that doesn’t happen with Perrie.

“Kiss.” Perrie demands. And well, she might do it only to see two cute boys kiss, but really, she cannot believe what she’s hearing, not until Louis grabs Harry’s face and softly kisses him, his eyelashes fluttering and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “Oh, dear God.” Perrie whispers to herself. “You, and, and you? How did this happen, how did you – “

“Perrie they fucked, it’s obvious.” Zayn says, trying to hide a small smile on his lips. Harry knows that Zayn is not really okay with this whole thing like Perrie is, but he’s Harry’s best friend and he must be happy for him that he finally found someone he’s truly in love with. “Louis, could I talk to you for a sec?” he asks Louis, who nods with a terrified look inside his eyes and while Perrie and Harry go in the kitchen to talk and gossip like little school girls, him and Zayn are going to have the ‘talk’ outside in the balcony. “Listen, Louis. I’m going to go straight to the point, alright? Perrie might be excited about you and Harry getting together, but I’m not that much, so I’ll just tell you some things first, okay?” Louis nods, his bottom lip trembling. Zayn takes a deep breath and then starts talking. “First of all, if you ever, ever, hurt Harry, I swear I’m going to make you suffer so much, that you won’t be able to look at the daylight anymore.” Zayn growls, his piercing hazel eyes looking directly into Louis’ blue ones. The older boy takes a step back. “Secondly, I don’t know what Harry did to you and you got all shy and embarrassed and quite and polite, but try to keep it that way. And thirdly,” Louis shuts his eyes closed, backing away and his back hitting the wall, prepared to be punched in the balls, “I’m very happy for you two.” Zayn grins at him before crushing him into a very tight hug, lifting Louis up from the ground, and Louis sighs because at least he’s not going to get kicked in the balls. And Zayn likes him. That’s a good sign.

“What took you so long?” Harry asks when they get back in the kitchen, grabbing Louis and letting him sit on his lap. “Nothing, just had a conversation with little Louis here.” Zayn replies, ruffling the older boy’s hair. “Okay…” Harry murmurs, then turns to Louis, smiling. “You okay love?”

Louis smiles back. “Yeah, ‘m good. Love you, ‘s all.” He says and kisses Harry’s nose, earning a coo from Perrie and gagging noises from Zayn. Either way, he’s happy, happier than he has ever been, but nobody said happiness lasts forever.

 

 

“Hey, Tomlinson!” Louis hears Stan, a boy from his English class calling out his name. He has just finished his lessons at college and is ready for Harry to pick him up and go on a special ‘little date’, as Harry prefers to call it (which includes watching ‘Frozen’, eating popcorn, making fun of each other, and a blowjobs or too) (sex is always the best option, don’t you think?). “Haven’t seen you in a while, you haven’t been coming to the fraternity parties, you’re only hanging out with some hipster kids at the park.” Busted. “Speaking of which, saw you kissing some bloke the other day, didn’t tell me you were a faggot.” Stan laughs.

Louis’ breath hitches. It’s been over two months and his life has been fine; he has new friends, he has a very good job with lovely co - workers like Liam and Niall, who works whenever he gets out of bed, is in a very stable relationship with a boy he loves and worships, and for once, his life has a routine and feels good. Why does Stan have to fuck everything up now? His mouth becomes dry, his throat is itchy, and it’s not like he doesn’t love Harry. He loves Harry with all his being, he loves him like he has never loved anyone before, and Harry has made him change for the better. So why does it seem so hard to say all this now? “’M-m not d-dating-g anyone.” He announces. “And I’m not gay.” Lies, lies, lies.

Stan’s eyebrows furrow, “Really?” he asks confused, “’Cause I swear I saw you – “

“Stan!” Louis shouts. “For God’s sake no, I’m not gay! He’s just a friend okay, actually, he’s not even my friend, that boy is fucking annoying, he keeps wanting to hang out with me and is just obnoxious.” Louis keeps lying and lying and he can’t believe how easily these things come out of his mouth, but of course, he means none of it. “I’m not a faggot, dammit, okay? I’m not interested, never was, and never will be at that guy you saw, alright Stan?” For some reason, Louis wants to cry, because everything he’s saying is certainly not true and the moment he gets home, he’s going to shower Harry with kisses and blow jobs and never speak about this incident every again.

 

“Lou?” Harry’s weak voice echoes in his ears, and when he turns around, he sees his favorite boy with tears running down his eyes.

 

Great job at fucking up, Louis.


	8. eight

Once Louis hears his name coming from Harry’s lips in such a broken voice, he feels his whole world being crushed right in front of him, and considering that Harry is his world, it’s a pretty accurate description. “Harry, baby, I…” Louis murmurs. He takes a step forwards; trying to reach the boy he loves so, so much, but Harry remains rigid, his lips parted and his mossy green eyes glassy from the tears, tear – stained cheeks that will no longer smile. “Love, Haz, I didn’t, I…” he can’t find words to excuse himself, but as he extends his arm to hug him, Harry takes a step back, flinching away.

“Please don’t touch me.” Harry whispers. “Please, just, don’t. Why, Lou?” he asks him. “Did I do something, wasn’t I enough?”

Louis’ big blue eyes widen. “What? Harry, no, none of this is true – “

“Then why did you say it?!” Harry cuts him off with a loud cry. Louis doesn’t say anything, because he really doesn’t know. He’s not good at handling situations like this; and while usually he wouldn’t care if he broke a girl’s heart after a promising one – night – stand, this is Harry we’re talking about. The Harry he spent the last 2 and a half months having the greatest time of his life, the Harry he loves and will always love. “Why, Lou, I don’t understand! Why do you have to be so mean?” there are tears trickling down Harry’s blood shot eyes, and Louis never thought Harry would be so sensitive, he never thought that he would be such an ass, but Harry’s about to have a panic attack right now, he’s clutching on his chest and coughs three times before letting out a loud sob. “Why, Lou?”

The way Harry says ‘Lou’ makes Louis knees weak, and it’s not because it’s something new. There’s the ‘Lou’ while they’re cuddling, bodies warm and under the blanket on the couch, watching some movie or dozing off at three in the morning after tickling each other, when Harry will whisper his usual, ‘Love you so, so much Lou’. There’s the ‘Lou’ when Louis will decide to act stubbornly and not let Harry wash the dishes, and Harry will whine, ‘But Louuu, we can’t have you ruining your pretty little hands, can we sweetie pie?’. There’s the ‘Lou’ when they’re making love or roughly fucking, when Harry is pounding hard inside Louis, sweat dripping down his forehead, head tucked in Louis’ neck and softly grunting ‘Lou, Lou, you make me feel so good – ahh Lou’. But this is quite a different ‘Lou’, the one with the broken voice, the salty tears, the broken heart and the non – existent communication. When Louis doesn’t say anything for more than five minutes, Harry sighs.

“Don’t expect me to come home tonight.” Harry mutters and turns around to leave.

“Harry, wait! I love you!” Louis shouts, like someone is pressing a gun against his temple and will fire it if Harry walks away.

Harry turns around to face Louis for one last time before he leaves. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t have said those things.” He mutters and then runs to his car, getting inside and driving away before Louis can run behind him and stop him, but even if he gave Louis the opportunity to run behind him, surprisingly, Louis wouldn’t run. Not because he’s not in love with Harry, it’s just that he knows Harry wouldn’t listen to someone as pathetic as Louis. Nobody wants to date someone with such a fucked up personality like Louis, anyway.

 

 

Harry’s car has been stopped in front of their building for over thirty minutes now, and all he has done from the moment he arrived is grip on the steering wheel and let the tears fall freely, now that nobody is watching him and he can finally be himself and sad. He just can’t believe it; why would Louis say those things? Was Louis not in love with him anymore? Maybe the sex wasn’t good, Harry thinks for just a mere moment, then brushes off the subject. He realizes that maybe the problem in the relationship wasn’t just one thing, but the general situation. Maybe Harry is the problem; yeah that’s it, Harry thinks, he would want to be with a random, completely abnormal, clingy, pathetic guy like him? It’s not random that Louis didn’t stay with him for over than two months before getting bored, because truth to be told, Harry is quite boring, at least that’s what he supports and believes. He drinks too much tea, reads too many books, and makes too many knock – knock jokes, and wants to cuddle a bit too much and generally cares about humanity more than any other human (?) being, and maybe that’s the problem. But for now, Harry fervently believes that he is the problem of his relationship and that it’s his fault, and that Louis will be so much better without him anyway.

“Sweetheart?” he hears Perrie calling from outside, tapping on the car window. She must have noticed him from the balcony and decided to see what was going on. “Harry, what’s wrong?” she asks him shocked when Harry faces her, opening the window. Perrie opens the door and drags the crying boy from the seat, and Harry instantly falls into her arms, hiding his face in her neck. “Harry, what’s going on, what happened?” Perrie is actually worried now, she has never seen Harry cry so hard ever in her life. When Harry pleads her to take him in her apartment, she complies immediately, holding him in her arms and rubbing her hand on the small of his back soothingly, until they finally arrive in the 3rd floor where her and Zayn’s apartment is, and she notices that when they pass in front of Harry’s new apartment, Harry flinches away and doesn’t want to look at it. They get inside, and Zayn is still in the shower, so Perrie places Harry on the couch, and the boy immediately curls into a ball and starts crying again, his head on Perrie’s lap. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“L-louis and I…” Harry manages to speak before he hiccups and sobs again. He just wants to sit there and cry, and cry, and cry, until he has no more tears to let out. He just wants to sleep forever, because life without his Louis is not worth living, but again, Louis’ too good for him, he might as well die right now. Just then, Zayn gets out of the bathroom, ruffling his wet hair with the towel, and his whole face turns from relaxed to confused once he sees the crying Harry.

“Harry, bro?” he asks worried, kneeling down and pushing Harry’s hair behind his face, “Haz, what happened, why are you crying, did Louis do something to you?” apparently, Zayn can guess quite well, because once he tells Louis’ name, Harry lets out the loudest sob ever and curls back into Perrie’s embrace. “What did that fucker do to you?” Zayn shouts and Perrie covers her ears, shooting him a look that says ‘stop shouting you idiot, Harry’s in a very sensitive state right now’, so Zayn doesn’t shout anymore, just keeps stroking Harry’s curly hair. “What happened sunshine? Tell me.”

“I – I went to pick up, L – him from his classes,” Harry begins, not telling Louis’ name, because he knows once he mentions the name, he will start crying again, “And he was j-just s-saying to a friend of his that he doesn’t like me, and th-that we never dated and I’m annoying and clingy and – fuck.” Harry whines before breaking into tears again. Zayn jaw immediately clenches as he holds Harry in his arms. From the very first moment he was very suspicious about this Louis – boy, from the way he talked to Harry in the beginning to how quickly Harry fell for him. Harry is just a kid, and he shouldn’t be punished for bonding himself with a douche – bag, however the douche – bag must be punished for breaking Harry’s heart. Because Zayn has always been a bit too protective over Harry; from the moment Harry first moved with them, Zayn decided to be Harry’s personal security guard; he acted like Harry was his little brother, always looking after him and being worried whenever something was not going okay. And he soon realized that Harry is just like a piece of porcelain; fine but fragile, and he made a promise to himself to never let anyone break that precious boy’s heart. Well, promises can be broken. “I’m useless.” He hears Harry whisper to himself and turns to the crying boy again.

“Harry, bro.” Zayn mutters, cupping Harry’s cheeks and resting his head against his. “No one, and I mean it, absolutely no one, has the right to tell you that you are useless, not even you. You’re not useless because Louis couldn’t realize what a wonderful lad you are. Harry you are the sweetest person on the planet, and anyone who would say those things, it’s guaranteed that he is either a psychopath or a complete loser. And before you interrupt me yes, Louis is a fucking loser. He’s a loser for not realizing that you were there for him all this time and for not appreciating you the way someone should have appreciated you in the first place. Just, don’t say these things about yourself, bro, you deserve way better boys and girls than Louis.” Zayn whispers and kisses Harry’s temple, hugging the boy one last time before getting his jacket and getting out of the apartment, without giving a second look at Harry or Perrie.

 

 

Louis is sitting alone in the apartment that seems so empty, so dull without Harry; he knows that if Harry was here right now, he would be cooking in the kitchen or watering the flowers in the balcony, and then probably see some random guy playing the saxophone in the street and smile at him and start singing, and grab Louis into his arms and start dancing with him around their living room and – yeah. The apartment’s not the same without Harry. And Louis wishes that he had never gotten so attached to Harry. Because before Harry, all Louis did was fuck random girls and never, ever do relationship stuff. That’s why he’s not good at it all, and thinks that Harry now is probably fucking some other guy, because he doesn’t need Louis after all. Nobody needs Louis, not even Louis.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door, and only one thought goes through his mind: that maybe, just maybe, Harry has returned, telling him that he made a huge mistake for not listening to Louis, and they will kiss and touch each other and Louis will be so good for Harry and he will worship him until the night ends and promise him that he will never be such an ass again. But when Louis goes to open the door, he’s instantly crushed against the opposite wall by a growling animal. (The growling animal is Zayn by the way). “You fucker.” Zayn growls, crowding Louis and yanking him from the shirt, pushing him up against the wall. “What the fuck did you say about Harry?”

“Z-Zayn, listen, I – “ Louis tries to speak, but Zayn silences him by punching him right in the – you know. The ‘coin purse’. The ‘deez nuts’. The ‘family jewels’. (The balls). “Ohh fuck!” Louis whines, clutching his pants and falling on the floor.

“Look at me Louis.” Zayn orders and Louis complies through the pain. “I don’t care how fucked up you are as a person, okay? I seriously couldn’t give a shit about you, but nobody messes with Harry and gets away with it, not on my watch. Now I don’t care if you did it on purpose or not, just never, ever fucking try to talk to Harry again. You don’t deserve him, he’s way good for you, you got me?” Louis nods, pressing into a thin line to stop himself from crying. “Good. Don’t you dare try to talk to him again, you got me?” Zayn spits one last time before walking out of the apartment. Zayn’s right.

 

Louis is fucked up.

 

Louis doesn’t know about relationships.

 

Louis is worthless.

 

Louis doesn’t deserve Harry.

 

Harry is better without Louis.

 

Louis is fucked up.

 

Louis doesn’t know about relationships…

 

Louis falls asleep with the same words being repeated inside his head.

 

 

It goes like this for another two weeks, two unbearable weeks, Louis hasn’t gotten out of the house for two weeks. He doesn’t eat until he feels like he’s going to throw up from the hunger, just stays in bed under the covers and sleeps, sleeps, sleeps. Sleeps away the pain and the tears, and the blankets smell like something died in there, because Louis has for sure died, well, on the inside, obviously. He doesn’t even know where Harry is; he could probably be in some guy’s apartment, or even worse, a girl’s, fucking and just knowing that he is having a great time, without him. He just wishes he could hold Harry in his arms again, tell him that yes, he is such a fucked up person but he is willing to change for Harry. One night, as he lies on the bed they used to share just weeks ago, he grabs his phone and reaches Harry’s contact, and after debating for a couple of minutes with himself, he decides to send him a message.

 

‘Do you hate me? x’ he sends, hesitating between putting the ‘x’ or not.

 

The reply comes a second later. ‘I could never hate you, Lou.’

 

Louis feels warmth inside him for the first time in a couple of weeks. ‘Then why won’t you listen to me? x’

 

‘It’s complicated.’ Harry answers.

 

Louis curses silently. ‘What do you mean it’s complicated? Where are you anyway?’

 

‘I can’t tell you.’

 

‘I miss you.’ Louis sends without thinking. ‘I miss you so, so much Harry. x’

 

He keeps waiting for a reply but eventually falls asleep, because even if he hasn’t gotten out of bed for so long, he feels so, so tired, but the next morning when he wakes up with his phone right next to him, he sees the message Harry left in the middle of the night.

 

‘I miss you too and I love you, Lou. xx’

 

Louis is going to change. For Harry.


	9. nine

Harry is fine.

 

No, actually, he’s not. He’s not at all fine. Zayn has tried convincing him that he is way better without Louis, and that Louis is only going to cause him pain and whatnot, but Harry doesn’t believe any of it. He’s completely sure that Louis never meant those things, and even if he did, it’s only because Harry did something stupid. He just misses being around Louis; it has been more than three weeks and the only time he spoke to Louis was via text messages, and he ended up telling him he loved him, which was the complete opposite of the first plan that Zayn had thought. Harry just wants to see Louis again, because even though he knows that Louis is just at the end of the hallway, he doesn’t want to just know that Louis is there, no, Harry doesn’t work like that. He wants to have Louis right next to him, touch him and whisper to him that everything is going to be okay, and that nothing will come between them again. But sometimes life is not that easy.

He’s currently in his old bed (bless Perrie and Zayn for not changing his old room), cuddled inside the blankets and resting his head against his hands. After Louis and he got together, they would always sleep in the same bed, it didn’t matter whose it would be, but if Harry wasn’t the bigger spoon, Louis would lay on top of him and hide his face in his neck, and maybe play with his curls a little before falling asleep, but now Harry doesn’t have his Louis to sleep with, and he feels lonely, oh – so – lonely. It’s a spur of the moment thing, when he finally decides that now that Zayn and Perrie are asleep, that he’s going to sneak out and get into his proper apartment, only to see if Louis is still here. He’s going to go there just to watch Louis sleeping, then he’ll leave again, and nobody is going to suspect a thing, right? (No, read ahead). Once he gets out of Zayn’s apartment quietly, he tip – toes to his and unlocks the door with his key. And he sees something that he has never seen before.

Surprisingly enough, the apartment is cleaner than ever before; and Louis is not someone who cleans generally. The floor is practically shining, the kitchen doesn’t even have one dirty plate in the sink, the cushions are placed right where he left them, and Louis is nowhere to be seen. That is, until he sees where Louis is; sitting in the balcony with one of Harry’s book, drinking tea and staring at the view. He looks so beautiful like this that it makes Harry’s heart ache; knowing that he can’t have this beautiful boy. He walks to the kitchen to look at it one last time before he leaves, but when he turns around, his boy is right in front of him and staring at him. “H-haz?” Louis croaks, “I missed you.” He says, trying to hold back his tears.

“I missed you too.” Harry smiles through his teary eyes. “Fuck, Lou, I just, I don’t know what happened – “

“It’s all my fault.” Louis cuts him off. “I – I shouldn’t have said those things, I’m just, I have never been in a real relationship before, and fuck, Harry, I just. I messed up so bad and there’s no way I can fix it now, I swear I never meant those things. I’m not good at relationships and stuff like that, Stan asked me if you and I were dating, and although I wanted to tell him the truth, I got so scared, Haz, I’m so, so scared. You have to understand that I’ve never done this before, and I’m not trying to excuse myself. What I did was horrible, and you have every right in the world not to take me back. I just – “ Louis paused, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment, trying not to cry in front of the awestruck younger boy, who was looking at him with his eyes open wide, hanging from every word. “I love you, Harry. I love you so, so much that I’m scared. And you are such an amazing guy that I don’t think you deserve being with someone like me, who gets scared with every tiny thing. So consider this as my apology, I guess. I’m not asking you to take me back, I’m just telling you how sorry I am.”

Louis waits patiently, holding his breath in front of this boy who is looking at him with an emotionless face. His mouth won’t twitch upwards or downwards and he won’t show any reaction; Louis thinks Harry has literally turned rigid. “You stupid fucker.” He hears Harry giggling and turns his head around to see him laughing, his green eyes shining. Without any hesitation, Harry picks Louis up from his waist and brings him into his arms, and starts twirling him around while repeating ‘I’m such an idiot’, ‘I love you’, ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I love you!’ “Louis, Louis, God baby, I’m so, so sorry…” Harry murmurs, resting his forehead against Louis’.

Louis opens his big blue eyes wide. “Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing, I acted like a fucking douche – bag!” Louis says, but Harry puts his finger in front of his lips, silencing.

“Because what we really needed was this talk. If I had listened to you earlier, then we wouldn’t have to do with these three weeks of separation and all that shit. I just want to know if, if we can start again. From the beginning, all over again?” Harry asks shyly, smiling softly at Louis and waiting for his response. Louis waits patiently, firstly because he’s unbelievably happy and likes to tease people (especially Harry) at times like this. Secondly because he wants to surprise his lover. Lover.

“Yeeess!” he screams loudly enough to make Harry jump, then hops in his arms until they’re staggering backwards, until they both land on the carpet, a giggly, sweaty mess. Louis is lying on top of Harry, feeling his boyfriend’s big, strong arms wrapping around his little waist and sneaking in to cup his bum, making Louis squeal. “Kiss me?” Louis asks, nudging his nose against Harry’s cheekbone, and Harry can’t do anything else but press his lips against the older boy’s.

And boy, Harry would be lying if he said that he’s not relieved when he feels his tiny lips against his own. What was it? Three, four weeks? Harry didn’t count, but what he knows now is that he doesn’t want to let this boy go from his arms. He promises to never act so stupidly again, that he will always wait to hear Louis out, and Louis himself promises that he will never act like such a douche – bag again; because Harry is honestly one of a kind, and he will never find such an amazing boy as Harry.

“Fuck, I missed you so much…” Louis whimpers against Harry’s lips, his small hands roaming on his chest and twisting on his nipples. And probably, Harry would be like ‘we’re not doing it on the fucking carpet, Lou’, but at this point, he’s not going to be so picky, not when his boyfriend is looking so… delicious. (Just a reminder, Harry is Cupid, not a vampire. Not any of that Twilight shit here. Thank you). “Harry, baby, please…” Louis whines in Harry’s mouth, because Harry’s fingers are now tugging on the waistband of Louis’ boxers, and the older boy turns into putty in the younger boy’s arms, every single time they make love. And this one is no exception. When Louis whines again, Harry takes off Louis’ boxers completely and starts palming his huge ass, feeling the soft skin between his fingers and moaning at the feeling of the peachy fuzz on his fingertips. He lowers his head and attaches his lips on Louis’ neck, licking and biting and kissing the exposed kiss, needing to hear his name coming from his lover’s lips again, and again, and again.

“Harry – Harry, stop.” Louis manages to say through his lustful mind, shaking his head, and for a moment, Harry thinks there’s something wrong. He frowns, looking at the boy with eyes filled with worry. “No, no, there’s nothing wrong, but I – “ Louis stops, takes a deep breath and continues, “I thought, maybe we could, do something… new?”

Harry smiles, stroking the smaller boy’s cheek. “Of course, sweetheart, tell me, what do you want to do?”

“Could I maybe like, top?” Louis asks shyly, shutting his eyes closed because he’s so, so embarrassed but at the same time so, so hard. He just wants to make Harry feel good, like Harry did to him on their first time together. He wants to see Harry falling apart underneath him. See his eyes roll back, eyelashes fluttering as he comes, little breathy moans of his name leaving his lips. Harry then smiles at his boy, nodding his head and agreeing to what Louis is suggesting. Because honestly, if Louis told him to jump off a cliff, he would, just to make Louis happy. “Okay…” Louis murmurs, pressing a soft kiss on Harry’s lips and then kneeling down in front of Harry’s clothed bulge, cupping it and squeezing it in an attempt to seem more dominant. Either way, Harry is already close to coming just from looking at him.

“Lou, baby, d’you want – okay, you do.” Harry mutters with his eyes closed, but Louis has already gotten his jeans and briefs off, letting his huge cock spring free. He’s quite scared at first, not really knowing what to with it, because it was usually Harry who was making Louis feel good, but now things are changed, and Louis wants to prove to Harry that he is good enough for him, and that he’s going to change. So without any hesitation, he wraps his lips around Harry’s hard shaft, feeling the flesh underneath his tongue and nuzzling his nose into Harry’s happy trail, smiling when his cheekbone brushes over his V – line and hearing Harry falling apart already. “Ohh, yeah…” Harry hisses, his green eyes rolling back and tilting his head back, exposing his milky white neck. “Good, so, so good.” He keeps murmuring underneath his breath, his thumb feeling Louis’ cheek and the way his cock hits the walls of his mouth. “Oh, Lou, fuck, you take my cock so well, baby.”

“Your cock looks like a banana.” Louis murmurs giggling, pulling away a little, and once Harry hears that, he cackles so hard that he clamps a hand in front of his mouth because he’s sure the whole building must have heard them. “For fuck’s sake Lou, you’re giving me a blowjob and all you can think is that my penis looks like a fruit?” says Harry through breathy chuckles, “Okay, okay ‘m sorry.” Louis apologizes, then turns his attention back to Harry’s hard shaft, circling his mouth around it again and sucking it until it hits the back of his throat, gagging on it, but nevertheless continuing, just to make Harry moan his name again.

“Lou, wait – “ Harry pushes softly Louis, pulling him up so that his body rests against Harry’s chest. “I don’t – don’t wanna come yet. I want you to be inside of me when I do.” Harry gives Louis a warm, reassuring smile, urging him to continue. But Louis has never been that scared; he doesn’t have muscles, like Harry does, he’s more of a cuddly – chubby – soft type of guy, and he thinks he will not even be able to thrust into Harry for more than five seconds before he forces Harry to ride him. But he will not be sure until he finds out. So he kisses Harry’s eyelids one last time before getting his pants off and pushing Harry’s legs a bit back so he can see his exposed, pink hole, and his mouth waters at the sight. “ ‘S not gonna open itself…” Harry giggles.

Louis shots him death glare (which is secretly full of adoration and love) and starts touching it with his finger, “Stop being a fucking twat and let me do my job.”

“Oh…” Harry smirks, “So this is about you then?” he earns a smack on the head, yet that doesn’t stop him from laughing harder at his boyfriend, who’s trying to act dominant and ‘ready to wreck him’ (Louis couldn’t even try to wreck Harry even if he was a fucking wrecking ball, for all Harry knows, but he lets him try because well, he loves him). “D’you want me to give you instructions?” Harry laughs, cooing at his older boyfriend, whose tongue is currently poking out of his mouth as he tries to find a way to thrust his finger in Harry’s hole without hurting him, of course. “C’mon, pumpkin, lemme help you.” Harry says smiling, taking Louis’ finger and carefully easing it inside his hole, wincing a little at the pressure but taking deep breathes. “See, it – it wasn’t that hard…!” the younger chuckles awkwardly, sweat dripping down his rosy cheeks. How does Louis manage being a bottom?

“Do we have that sticky stuff you put in me?” Louis asks, “The one that tastes like strawberry?”

“You mean the lube?” Harry laughs, “Lou, you tasted it?” he wriggles his eyebrows.

“Well, that’s why it has a fucking taste, doesn’t it?” Louis snaps, getting up and running to the bathroom, his ass jiggling as he moves his little feet to get the lube.

“You’re not being a good top one until now, you know.” Harry teases Louis when he comes back, “ ‘Oh Louis, I’m so – so, fuck, make me feel full, Lou, c’mon, I want your huge, monstrous cock inside my tight hole’.” Harry starts whining, mimicking Louis’ voice.

“I do not sound like that!” Louis protests, before easing another finger inside Harry’s pretty little virgin hole. For most couples, this would look extremely weird, them having a casual conversation and teasing each other like they would do in a normal conversation, but it comes out naturally. It’s times like these when they both think that they have found what the want in life and have settled down; they’re each others’ home, Louis is the ship that sails them forwards, and Harry is the anchor who keeps them both grounded and makes Louis feel like home again. “And your cock is not monstrous.” Louis mutters under his breath, coughing a bit so that Harry is not going to hear him, but his hopes are in vain.

“Excuse me?” Harry giggles, “My cock is beautiful.” He tries to grasp Louis’ arm so he can pull him in his hug, but the older boy is wriggling away. “Yeah it is.” Louis finally agrees, getting his fingers inside of Harry again. His other hand is softly palming Harry’s hard shaft, just to make him just a little hard, but not until he comes. So they stay like this for a while, until Louis gets to open up Harry so that his cock fits in (and Harry’s penis is quite monstrous, completely different than Louis’, which would probably be considered more as ‘cute and soft’). “Lou, I’m – yeah.” Harry mumbles, arching his neck so that he can reach Louis’ collarbone, his plump lips creating a trail of saliva across the bone as they travel to Louis’ chest hair, nuzzling his nose and breathing into Louis’ scent, that smells like a mixture of sweat and Calvin deodorant and LouisLouisLouis. “Lou, I need – please…”

And oh. Ohhhh. Louis was certainly not waiting for Harry to start begging, but sometimes, even the bigger ones need to be taken care of, and right now, Louis is taking care of Harry for the first time ever. It’s kind of ironic, really; even when they first did it, Harry still kept being the most submissive, constantly asking for reassurance and wanting to be good for his boy. Louis thinks that there are so many parts of Harry that he has yet to face; the angry Harry, where Harry gets possessive, green eyes dark and the veins in his neck pop out, where he’s trying to mark Louis to make sure he’s his and no one else’s. And then, there’s insecure Harry, the one who always seeks reassurance and just needs to be good, because if he’s not, Louis might leave him. But Louis knows that he will never leave Harry, and he’s going to stay with him. Through thick and thin. “Yes baby, what do you need?” Louis speaks after a while.

“Lou, I – I need you, you Lou, please.” Harry whimpers, and Louis waists no time; his right hand hugs Harry around his shoulders as he pushes himself inside, and fuck, he would be lying if he said that it didn’t feel heavenly, how Harry’s tight hole is clenching around his dick as he thrusts into Harry, slowly and rolling his hips like a professional. “Oh, ah, yes, yeees, Lou…” Harry sobs with eyes shut, his skin red like cherries and curls stuck on his forehead. However, Louis already feels exhausted, trying to pleasure his Gorilla – like boyfriend (Louis likes monkeys, don’t get him wrong), so he collapses on top of Harry, so that is face is hidden in his neck, and then keeps thrusting in.

Harry’s fingers find their way and lace around Louis’, just when the curly – haired lad opens his eyes, to see that his boyfriend’s forehead is resting on his. Louis is smiling, showing his vampire – like teeth and exposing the crinkles around his eyes, and yes, this is Louis’ truest smile in the most intimate time, and Harry’s glad he’s sharing that with him. His thighs feel itchy from the carpet burn, and he really thinks they should have moved to the bedroom before Louis gave him a blowjob, but they’re too hot to care now. “I love you.” Harry breathes, “So, so much.” And then, he feels Louis’ lips against his own, saying what words cannot even mention; their lips melt against each other in such a familiar and soft, tender way that Harry might cry.

And yes, he does cry, when during their snog, Louis thrusts hard enough to make him shiver and feel Louis coming inside him, as he softly repeats ‘HarryHarryfuckfuckbabyiloveyouHaz’. Harry feels so full, and happy, he just wants to stay like this forever, but apparently Louis has other plans; he carefully pulls out of Harry and starts kissing him everywhere, from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. He pays extra attention to his puffy red nipples, biting around them and teasing Harry until he whimpers, then trails down to his soft stomach, smiling against the huge butterfly he has. He kisses Harry’s thighs, his big, smelly toes, his nose, his hair, his ears, his arms, and his stinky armpits, everything that makes Harry, Harry. Harry, on the other hand, is waiting patiently, even though his cock is lying hard and red and angry against his soft belly. That, until he reaches his pretty pink lips again, tenderly biting his bottom lip and growling, showing Harry that he’s Louis’ and Louis’ only. Louis finally hides his face in Harry’s neck, sucking a love bite but not before he whispers, “Come,” in Harry’s ear.

And just like that, Harry comes untouched, just from Louis’ quiet whispers and lips against his neck, and yeah, he could live with that forever. He wants to be with Louis forever.

 

 

When Harry wakes up in the morning, he finds himself in Louis’ bedroom (apparently Louis carried him in their bedroom after he passed out from the exhaustion on the carpet and just awwwwwww) and the silky sheets that surround him are soft and perfect, but not as perfect as Louis, who’s lying right beside him, face against the pillow and his naked, tanned body sprawled out comfortably. Harry leans down, kissing Louis’ bare back and getting out of bed. He wants to get out to the balcony for a little, since the sun hasn’t properly come out yet, and it feels cool and nice. So he gets out with a huge smile on his face. After a while, there are two arms wrapping around his waist and a special someone sighing against him. “Good morning…” Harry whispers, turning around and looking at a sleepy Louis. He takes his hand and presses them against his lips. “Your hands are so small and cute, Lou.” he giggles, feeling completely lightheaded.

“Shut up you Gorilla.” Louis snaps lovingly, pushing his face against Harry’s broader chest. “I love you. You know that, right?” his hands cup Harry’s cheeks as he stands on his tip – toes to give him a long, hard kiss. “I love you, and I’m sorry, and I promise you that I will never act so stupidly again. I want to be with you forever.”

“Good.” Harry teases. “I want that too…” he agrees, hugging Louis and letting him stay in his arms for as long as possible. Harry thinks, this is how it’s supposed to be; Louis and him together, ‘the dream team’, the ship and the compass who guides them home, the humble and the loud one, the curls and the straight hair, the blue eyes and the green eyes, the tall and the short. Harry and Louis are two complete opposites that complete each other in the most intimate way. “You can miss class today.” Harry bites Louis’ earlobe playfully.

“Haven’t really been going to that, to be honest.” Louis admits without any hesitation, “Got two weeks off from the café as well.” He giggles, “I just wanted to sleep.” His lips turn into the cutest pout ever, but when Harry goes to kiss him, he earns a flick on the nose. “Can we go to the park today?” Louis asks after soothing Harry with kisses, “We take pictures if you want for your project.” “I thought you were never going to help me with that…” Harry smirks. “Yeah, well, you were never going to finish it anyway, you little shit.” And Harry cackles, because when they’re alone, Louis won’t stop teasing him about how clumsy he is, but when someone else playfully offends Harry, Louis jumps in like a fucking cat that won’t let anyone hurt his baby kitten. Yes, Harry is Louis’ baby. “And then maybe we can, I don’t know… I just want to get out of here and walk around the city with you.” Louis says, “And buy you flowers.”

“You’ll buy me flowers? Since when is Tomlinson, the tough guy, buying flowers to his clumsy boyfriend?” Harry grins at him, hugging him closer, so their mouths are only inches apart. “Please do, though. I’d love it if you did.” Harry then admits and presses his lips against Louis’, kissing him and giggling at the same time.

“Yeah, I will.” The older boy decides. “And then I’ll buy you coffee and then we’ll lie down at the park and take pictures of strangers and watch you bond jocks with nerds. I’d like that.”

“You know, you’re gonna have to explain this.” They both jump when they see Perrie and Zayn looking at them from the balcony right next to them.

 

 

Oops?


	10. Chapter 10

One Year Later…

 

 

“It’s like we’re going on a road trip!” Harry squeals excitedly for probably the tenth time that day, wriggling on his seat inside the car and causing probably more noise that he originally should have. “Isn’t it? Isn’t it awesome, Lou?” he turns his head; staring at his boyfriend with a huge, dopey grin on his plump, pink lips. Louis, on his side, laces his fingers around Harry’s and gives him a huge, warm giggle in return. A giggle and a look that screams fondfondfond and if anyone were to look at them, he would either puke rainbows or wish they were someone out of the two. Either way, Harry is with Louis and Louis is with Harry, and they are wickedly cute together and in love. To the point where Zayn is making gagging noises from the backseat. Harry’s right hand is gripping the steering wheel while he rubs his thumb on Louis’ hand, making the older boy smile.

“We can go on a road trip one day, babe.” Louis says, “Drive from Brooklyn to LA, you’d like that?” and at that, Harry’s eyes light up, and he nods violently, shaking his head and biting his bottom lip. It’s fascinating how much Louis knows about Harry in just one year of their relationship. They know what each one of them like and don’t like, their sensitive spots, their kinks, their insecurities, everything. Louis, for example, knows how insecure Harry can get during sex, even when he tops. He always needs to be told how good he is, as if he’s not, Louis is going to dump him. Or, how Louis gets insecure about his body sometimes, watching Harry going to the gym almost every Saturday, all muscles and broad shoulders, and Louis is just not made for that stuff, but sometimes it gets to him. That’s when Harry will make sweet, sweet love to him and make him realize that even if he weighed a ton, Harry would still be cooking for him and feeding him and loving him to the moon and back.

Zayn sighs from the backseat but goes unnoticed; it shouldn’t be difficult for him, he’s usually quiet and good at keeping secrets, but when it has to do with Harry and Louis, his two best friends, it’s kind of hard. If it was one – sided, that would be quite okay; for Harry would be the only one hiding a diamond ring inside the pocket of his tuxedo and with a smug smile on his face. But, unfortunately (or fortunately, who knows), Louis also has a diamond ring hiding in his pocket and a smug grin on his lips. And it’s fun sometimes; since Zayn can see everything from the backseat, he catches the awkward glances the boyfriends give at each other, wondering if they have understood what is about to happen at Zayn’s wedding reception. Zayn should have said no; when they both asked him about it (not even at the same day, but wanted the same thing, Jesus, the coordination), and he should have said no, because today it’s his day, he is getting married, and no one is stealing the fame from him. “How much time until we arrive there?” he asks after a pregnant pause, rolling his eyes because, for once more, he’s interrupting the two of them from their ‘staring mating ritual’, the one where they stare at each other until their eyeballs pop from their sockets. (You know what I’m talking about. Zayn knows too. That’s why he sighs annoyed).

“ ‘Bout an hour or so. Don’t worry mate, your princess is not going to run away with anyone, Liam and Niall are taking care of her, and we’re taking care of you.” Harry tells him, then goes back to holding Louis’ hand and giggling like a schoolgirl. Tell me about it, Zayn thinks and grits his teeth. Silence is good. Silence is good. So Zayn remains silent for the rest trip to Bradford, and doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t say anything, even when they have to stop because Louis needs to wee. He results in peeing as well, in a field full of wheat, ignoring Harry’s protests about how urine ruins the plants, plus the owner is going to slice their throats and give them to the cats. He doesn’t say anything when they stop to grab some food, and Louis got some ketchup on his trousers, and Harry proceeded to actually lick it from his clothed crotch, until the red, smelly stain was all gone and vanished. Which makes him consider being friends with them and what their kinks are in bed. He can scratch exhibitionism from the list, that’s for sure.

 

When Harry dreams of their wedding, he dreams of something fairytale – like; he’ll be the princess, princess Harriet to be exact, and he’ll be wearing a very, very nice and fluffy white wedding dress and his hair will have grown and it will be all curly and chocolate brown, and Louis will come sitting on a pink unicorn, wearing the Charming Prince’s clothes, smiling at everyone like the little sunshine he is, and he will get off the unicorn and step right in front of the peasants of the village who have gathered around to watch their wedding. And Harry and Louis are going to get happily married and run off to the sunset. Then, they will buy a big, big house, and Harry, like the little good housewife he is, he’s going to cook for Louis every single day and do everything for him until Louis starts getting fat (which Harry doesn’t mind, because he would still be in love with Louis even if he was in the size of a whale – this is the tragic truth). No, but really, Harry thinks that once he proposes to Louis, everything is going to be so, so perfect in their little home. Harry honestly wants a girl; he wants a little girl, maybe they’ll call her Chloe or Grace, yeah, Chloe sounds right. And, Harry imagines, she’s going to have her father’s eyes, those oceanic, blue, honest eyes, and maybe his curly hair, and she is going to be an angel. A very, very polite and mischievous angel, and Louis is going to coach her and make her the best female football star and Harry is going to take pictures of them and create the best gallery show he’s ever done. This is what Harry usually thinks when he eats marshmallows every night.

When Louis thinks of their wedding, he thinks of loud, loud and loud. He thinks of a summer ceremony, probably at the beach, with Niall and Liam singing for them as they dance shoe – less, their feet inside the warm sea, and yes, Louis can see it; he can see it in his near future, still living in their apartment, the one they’ve spent so many hours, minutes, seconds, days, weeks and months, a whole year. And they’ll rearrange it, of course they will, because Louis wants many babies. He wants little children running around the house, two boys and two girls. And Harry is going to learn their sons how to be gentlemen, just like he learnt Louis not to be a douche – bag, and Louis will take care of their daughters, teach them football and how to kick rude boys’ nuts off. And they’ll be a dream team, the six of them, the ultimate family. When Louis proposes to Harry, the younger boy’s eyes are going to be so green and shiny and full of love and life, and Louis can’t actually wait until he proposes.

But. There’s always a ‘but’. What if Harry backs down? What if Louis acts like a coward again? What if their dreams are shattered again? They have never fought that bad again since those terrible three weeks of separation, but what if something happens and everything just falls apart?

 

It won’t. Louis won’t let it fall apart. “Come on big boy, let’s get you ready for your girl.” Louis smirks happily when they finally arrive at the wedding ceremony. Harry hands him Zayn’s tux and then leaves the two of them together, since he is in charge of Perrie. So that leaves Louis and Zayn alone in the dressing room, and there’s this awkward silence that it shouldn’t really be there, but it is. “I’m scared.” Zayn finally admits when he has put his trousers on, but left his chest completely bare. And Louis is only human (Harry and he obsess over Zayn at night; they talk about how perfect his V – line is and how his tattoos define his abs and muscles, and that leads to hot, angry, steamy sex, since they both get jealous and want to show who’s really in charge).

“Really?” Louis lets out a chuckle; “It’s usually me who’s the scared one, but I guess the tables have turned.” He pulls Zayn in his arms, giving him a huge, bro hug. It’s funny how those two finally became friends, after hours and hours of bickering and cursing at each other. Zayn finally accepted the fact that Louis wasn’t as bad as he seemed, and Louis finally accepted the fact that Zayn kicks a little bit harder when he’s angry. But now, his bro needs him, so Louis hugs Zayn, he hugs him for a while, until the only thing they can both hear is their breaths. “Are you really that scared?”

“I’m getting married Louis, why wouldn’t I be scared?” Zayn says. He loves Perrie, he loves her to pieces, but like we mentioned before, there’s always this ‘what if’. “So anyway, when are you going to propose to Haz?”

“Shut up!” Louis hisses, “He’s in the next room, you git. He mustn’t know anything,” but then, his face softens, “I’m thinking about tomorrow morning, when we have just woken up, you know? Maybe I’ll order breakfast from room service and ask them to slip the ring inside the orange juice.” Louis explains.

“And this is how Harry Styles, age 23, died because he choked on his own wedding ring…” Zayn mumbles, giggling furiously.

“He’s not going to die Z, it’s going to be very romantic. And you should be happy that I’m being romantic for at least once in my life. I’m not a sap like H.”

“Too cliché.” Zayn mutters, “You should think of something more creative.”

“You’re right. Let me just call the circus and hire a monkey that can speak and propose to him instead of me.”

“Harry likes monkeys.”

“Zayn?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

 

 

“I’m so ready for this!” Perrie squeals excitedly when she gets out of the bathroom, wearing her beautiful wedding dress, a strapless cream one, her hair long and wavy in a navy – ish color.

Harry looks at her from across the room, a proud smile on his lips. This is his best girl friend, and she’s getting married today, and it only seems like yesterday when he first bumped into her as he was walking on the road, when he had first bonded the first two people in his life as Cupid. “You look beautiful.” Harry grins, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist, “My little Pezza is getting married today to an idiot, and I could not be more happy…” he whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek.

“Enough about me!” Perrie protests, and god, she reminds him so much of Louis; the way she speaks, how her hands move, the faces she makes, everything. “Now, mister Styles, when are you going to get your dreamy boy?” at that, Harry blushes, holding his hands behind his back and swaying around.

“Probably tonight, maybe when we’re dancing, I’ll get on one knee and just, you know, do it.” And well, Harry is not one for words, but he certainly has imagined how it’s going to be like; the expression in Louis’ eyes when he sees the ring, the tears that are going to run down his beautiful blue eyes, the tone his voice is going to have when he says ‘yes’, then how he’s going to wrap Harry in a tight hug and kiss the hell out of him. “I can’t wait!” he squeals like a schoolgirl, hugging Perrie tightly, “I just hope I don’t do anything to mess it up.”

“You won’t.” Perrie reassures him, “You won’t, I promise.”

 

“You may now kiss your wife.” The priest sighs happily, and Zayn wastes no time, grabbing Perrie gently from her waist and kissing her passionately, with Harry and Louis cooing at them from behind. Louis hopes that Harry and him are going to look just like that when they get married, all teary – eyed and just, happy. Louis’ fingers find their way as his arms hug around Harry’s long torso, and then he feels Harry’s hands cupping his own lovingly on top of his flat, toned stomach. “I’m so happy for them.” He whispers, trying not to cry, because he is going to cry, that’s for sure. He already is, actually. And he can’t say anything else because he doesn’t want to spoil anything.

“Me too.” Harry smiles, looking at the happy couple. He doesn’t say anything else because he doesn’t want to spoil anything.

“By the way, my mum is here as well.” Louis just puts that out, an evil grin on his lips as he tries to contain his laughter.

In just a matter of seconds, Harry whips his head around to look at Louis with a rather comical look on his face, his green eyes bulging out and his nostrils seeming bigger than before. “Heh?!” he lets out a loud shriek, and the sound resembles a lot to a goat that’s giving birth. The confusion inside Harry’s mind could easily be represented with a female goat giving birth. “Y-your, y-our m-mum?” Harry asks, and whoa, when did it get so hot here? He adjusts his bow tie, but something else is suffocating him.

“Yes muffin.” Louis replies cheekily. “I thought it would be good for you two to meet each other, properly, I mean.” Harry thinks that it was bound to happen at some point, the parent meeting. And although he has seen Louis’ mum and dad again, now, he has the responsibility of being a good boyfriend for their son, and Harry really doesn’t want to mess it up. And, regardless how many times Louis tells him everything is going to be fine, it still scares him. “You don’t want to?”

“No, baby, I do.” Harry manages to grin at his lover, resting his forehead against the shorter boy’s one, “I love you, sweetheart, you know that right?” Louis nods, so Harry leans in and captures their lips into a sealed kiss that sweeter and softer than their usual ones. Harry is in for a long night, Louis decides.

When they arrive at the wedding party, they find Liam chatting with Zayn while Niall is carrying Perrie around the relatives, giggling and shouting about how much she loves Zayn. “Where’s your wifey, big boy?” Louis laughs, looking at her.

Zayn laughs. “She’s drunk, don’t worry, she’ll come back soon, let her have moment for a while.” He winks at the two boys.

Harry decides this is a good time to drop off some hints. “Well, if I got married, I would love to have my moment…” and when he says that, Zayn notices that Louis’ face goes blank. He says nothing, and the night continues like this, until it’s time for Harry to do what he needs to. Meet Louis’ parents.

“Mum, Dad, this is Harry.” Louis grins excitedly, pushing Harry forward in front of his parents and seeing his lover extending his shaking arm. “He’s had a few drinks, don’t worry about him.” Louis grits behind his teeth, slapping Harry’s bum to get him working again.

“H-hello, it’s lovely to finally meet you…” Harry smiles, feeling his whole body shaking from the stress, “Louis has told me so much about you.”

“He hasn’t.” Louis adds, “Sorry mum.”

Louis’ mum, Jay, just laughs. “Figured already. Lou, dear, how did you manage to find such a fine young lad like Harry? He’s the complete opposite of you. He’s… polite!”

Harry blushes. “I think you have mistaken your son, Mrs. Tomlinson. Louis is absolutely lovely, and he’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. He’s wonderful.” And there, right there, it just clicks. He can talk about Louis freely to everyone without any hesitation, it’s one of his favorite subjects, and as the conversation flows, he finds himself listing every little thing he loves about Louis. “He once even made me a playlist that consisted of him chanting ‘you’re a twat’, ‘you’re a twat’, ‘you’re a twat when I wouldn’t let him touch the food for Christmas.” He even says. And for revenge, Louis tells his parents about the time where Harry wouldn’t talk to Louis all day because he didn’t get his morning kiss. It goes on like this for about two hours, the two of them saying embarrassing things for each other just because they can, but when Zayn tries to make fun of Harry for being such a sap, Louis steps right in the middle, defending his baby. Because Louis makes fun of Harry on a daily basis, but he’s the only one allowed to.

 

This is my love song for you,

Let every woman know I’m yours…

 

“Care to dance?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. The older boy eyes him from top to bottom, and after a minute of consideration, he takes Harry’s extended arm and they move to the dance floor. Zayn is already dancing with Perrie, who has already fallen asleep on his shoulder, and just shifts her feet mechanically. But Zayn doesn’t seem pissed; in fact, his fingers keep stroking her blue hair, mumbling the lyrics of the song inside her ear. Louis then feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around. “Get your shoes off.” Silently, Louis obeys, only because he wants to see where Harry is going with this. “Step on my feet, darling.” And Louis giggles but does it anyways. He places his feet on top of Harry’s, and still, Louis is shorter than Harry, resting his head against the crook of Harry’s head. “There we go,” he whispers.

It’s perfect. It’s too perfect to stop it now in the middle, because, Harry thinks, his proposal should be something in between them. He doesn’t need anything fancy, he just needs his boy. So, for now, Harry just slow – dances to this beautiful song.

 

I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me…

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks Louis when he sees the older boy frowning against his chest. His thumb starts stroking Louis’ cheekbone, but Louis pushes it away. “Lou?”

“Nothing.” Louis murmurs, “Can I just, can I get out for a little, to get some fresh air?”

“Yes, baby. Come on, let’s get out – “

“I mean by myself, Harry.” Louis says and then gets out quickly, leaving Harry alone on the dance floor.

 

Louis knows he shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t have just left his boyfriend there, standing in a room full of people dancing, but he just needed to get out. He feels this moment that’s getting closer and closer. This moment that he has been dreaming for a lifetime, yet now, it feels so scary. He always had this urge to run away, and he thought that when he met Harry everything had changed. But he doesn’t want to back down now, but this seems like the only option, because he’s so bloody scared. He’s scared of messing up, he’s scared of being judged, scared of not being good enough for Harry. He feels the hot tears spill from his eyes, running down his cheeks and staining his new tux. “Babe?” fuck, not now. “Lou, are you crying?” he flinches when Harry touches his arm.

“Harry – just. Leave me alone, please?” he’s trying to be polite, but it seems harder as time passes.

“But babe – “

“Just fucking let it go, Harry.” Louis snaps angrily, “I don’t want to talk now, can’t you respect that at least a little? Or just pretend?” okay, he didn’t really mean the say the last part.

Harry bites his lip. There are tears trying to pool inside his eyes and there’s an uncomfortable feeling settled in his tummy. “Yeah, I uh, I guess I should. I’m sorry Lou.” he looks at his boyfriend one last time before he leaves to get inside the restaurant. There are flashbacks inside Louis’ mind; flashbacks of the stupidity that got through him that day one year ago, and he had changed, of course he had changed. But he just can’t understand why he continues being such a scared, fucked up douche bag that is only being a pain to Harry’s ass. And maybe his mother is right; Harry is the complete opposite of him. Harry is polite, Harry is nice, Harry is sweet, and everyone loves Harry. And Harry is not going to say yes to a scared chap like Louis.

It’s been more than an hour, and Harry is drunk. Drunk to the point where he can see stars and unicorns flying around in the room, to the point where he sees Tinkerbelle flying around Perrie’s hair, and yeah, he’s about to vomit. “Louuuuuu?” he slurs loudly, holding a drink in his hand and strolling around the garden, “Oh my dear Louuuuuu where are thou?” when Louis hears Harry’s voice, he quickly wipes the tears off his eyes and cheeks, takes a couple of deep breaths and puts on his best fake smile. He doesn’t want Harry to see him crying. “Lou, there ‘ou a’e!” Harry exclaims, “Been loo’ing ‘or you all night long, Louuu, whe’e ‘ve you been? You look like ‘udolph, Louuu, why’s your nose re’?”

“’S nothing sweetie, c’mon, let’s get you to bed, alright?” Louis sniffs in his tears, getting up from the ground and circling his arms around Harry’s waist, placing Harry’s arm around his shoulder so he can balance him easily, since Harry is not really capable of walking right now.

“Nooo!” Harry protests, smiling drunkenly, “Not sleep, outside, let’s ‘ance Louu!” but Harry stops slurring when Louis presses his lips against his, silencing him, and Harry practically melts against him, eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah, sleep…” he says, not even a minute later, his eyes almost closed and lips parted.

“There we go baby, let’s get you to our room okay?” Louis checks if he has the room card with him and Harry and he start walking towards the hotel. When they finally reach their room, Harry almost falls on the floor, staggering drunkenly through the room, “Hey, hey, hey,” Louis runs towards him after shutting the door, hugging him from the back and pulling him back on his feet again, “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“No, sleep!” Harry whines, his eyes dropping closed again.

“I know baby, but we need to clean you up so you don’t make a mess, alright? Harry just nods, not really hearing what Louis is saying, he just lets him take him in the bathtub. Once Louis has stripped Harry off his clothes, exposing his naked, flushed body, he feels someone tugging his pants, and then realizes it’s Harry. “What is it honey?”

“Wash my hair?”

“ ‘Course, my love.” So it goes like that Louis stripping off his clothes as well and washing the two of them. At some point, Harry does puke inside the toilet, and Louis stays right by his side, holding his curly hair back and rubbing his sides, soothing him and praising him for being so good. It takes patience, and self – control; because, all Louis wants to do is to curl up inside the covers and cry himself to sleep, torturing himself and thinking about how he treated Harry today, all because he is a stupid coward; but Harry comes first, he is always Louis’ main priority. When they have showered, Harry is still not completely sober, but thanks to the fact that he’s sleepy, he can’t really understand what he’s saying. Neither does Louis.

“Mmm…” mumbles Harry when his boyfriend places him on their bed, feeling the soft, warm sheets covering his whole body. “Than’ Lou…”

“You’re welcome Hazzy.” Louis smiles sadly.

“Why aren’t you cuddling me?” Harry whispers so quietly that Louis almost doesn’t hear him. He shifts under the covers, and before he can protest, Harry wraps him in his big, strong arms, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. “Love you, Lou.” Harry murmurs, and Louis can feel his throat going dry. “You always ‘ake care o’ me… and – and, s-sometimes you think you’re ‘ard an’ tough, but you’re ‘eally soft and caring, and I love you. Even if sometimes you don’t love me back.” Louis is fully crying now, crying silently so that no one, not even Harry hears him, because he honestly doesn’t deserve this boy.

 

 

“Nughh…” is the first thing Harry groans when he finally wakes up, feeling like he has slept for an eternity. His head is pounding, but other than that, he can’t remember anything else, just the feeling of soft sheets and feathery hair touching his cheek. Speaking of feathery hair, he realizes Louis is not in his arms, like he’s supposed to be, and – fuck. Harry got drunk. Harry got drunk, and he probably did a bunch of stupid, stupid things, and now Louis hates him and didn’t sleep with him because he smelled like alcohol, and last night Harry met Louis’ parents, and oh God, what kind of impression did he give to them?!

“Alright, thank you very much.” He hears Louis’ voice coming from the end of the hallway, then the door closing and Louis walking to their bed, pushing a huge tray with wheels that is full of food. Also, Harry’s original plan was to hide under the covers and pretend to be asleep. Not happening. “Harry…” Louis murmurs, smiling softly and approaching the younger boy on the bed. “How are you feeling?” his small hands cup Harry’s cheeks, and he goes for his forehead, pressing a light kiss on it.

“Lou, I’m so, so sorry!” Harry apologizes, “I know I shouldn’t have gotten that drunk, and I probably embarrassed you and everyone in your family, and oh God, I’m so sorry, Lou. I can’t even remember why I did that – “

“I dumped you on the dance floor.” Louis cuts him off, staring at him with a sad look in his blue eyes.

Harry tilts his head sideways, confused, “What?”

“You got drunk because you were sad.” Louis explains, “Because I dumped you on the dance floor while we were slow – dancing, because I’m a fucking coward, Harry. Because, even though we’ve been together for more than a year, I still have doubts, but not about you; I have doubts about myself, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop having them or want to run away for no damn reason, and if I were you, I would dump me right now.”

Harry is still looking at him in awe, and slowly, he starts remembering stuff from last night, “But Lou, you were angry, it’s normal to push people away when you want your space.”

Louis sighs, “But I shouldn’t be having doubts for what I was thinking. And I have realized that I don’t, but I don’t think I will be able to manage being what I want.”

“Then what the fuck do you want to be?!” Harry shouts angrily, startling Louis, but all Harry wants is to get these doubts out of Louis’ head, because, even though Louis thinks he’s not enough, he’s more than enough in reality. He’s perfect.

“You want to know what I want?” Louis shouts back, standing up on the bed and bouncing on it, “I WANT A BIG HOUSE, SEE, A BIG ONE!” he starts doing exaggerated gestures, and if anyone were to see him, they would surely think he’s crazy, “A REALLY BIG ONE, WITH MANY BEDROOMS AND MANY CHILDREN RUNNING AROUND, WITH CURLY HAIR AND BLUE EYES! I WANT TO FIND A JOB AND FINALLY DECIDE WHAT I WANT TO DO IN MY LIFE AND NOT BE JUST THE GUY WHO WORKS IN A COFFEE SHOP BECAUSE ACTING DOESN’T EARN HIM MONEY! I WANT TO FEEL LIKE I AM ENOUGH, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH YOU ALWAYS TELL ME I AM, I AM NOT PROUD OF MYSELF LIKE I SHOULD BE,” Louis’ face is flushed red now, and his neck veins are popping across his neck, “I WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY GODDAMMIT, EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY, IF ONLY I’D JUST LET MYSELF LOOSE AND STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD. I WANT TO MARRY YOU HARRY, I WANT YOU TO PUT WITH UP WITH MY SHIT EVERY SINGLE DAY, AND I KNOW I’M ASKING A LOT, BUT THAT’S WHAT I WANT!” 

Harry sits silently, watching his boyfriend acting like a psychopath, but then he stands up on the bed as well, shuffling towards his tux that’s lying right next to them, getting the wedding ring out of his pocket. “Is that it?” he asks Louis with a smirk, hiding the small, red, velvet box inside his clenched fist.

“OF COURSE THAT’S IT, DO YOU THINK THERE’S ANY – “ before Louis can finish his oh – so – angry – but – unique – marriage – proposal, Harry throws the velvet box in his face, and it gets him right on the nose. “What the – “

“Open it.” Harry cuts him off, so Louis grabs the little box and slowly opens it. Once he sees the sparkly wedding ring, his heart melts immediately, and he brings his hand in front of his mouth, gasping. “Which means I am willing to put up with your shit for the rest of my life.” Harry explains with his usual frog smile. And Louis has never been fonder of frogs in his life.

“Wait here.” He tells Harry and quickly scrambles to the bathroom, grabbing his own blue box with the ring inside, and then going back to their bed. “C’mere.” He says, pushing Harry down so that he’s lying on the bed, Louis following suit. He crawls towards the younger boy, pushing Harry’s chest back on the pillow and then sitting his bum on Harry’s crotch, sighing comfortably. “Dearly beloved…”

“Louis?!”

Louis smiles cheekily, “We are gathered here today, in the sight of… us, to join together this Man and this Man in holy Matrimony…”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Harold, this is the part where you should say your vows, so please do not interrupt the ceremony.” Louis says seriously with a hint of a giggle behind his voice.

“Oh Gosh…” Harry murmurs.

“I prefer Louis, but whatever pleases you.” Louis cackles, throwing his head back, “C’mon, think of something! Don’t ruin our moment!”

Harry sends him a glare, and then remains silent. That, until he decides to speak again, “Lou, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts in special places. I’ve realized that not many people would be so fond of being with someone who had literally forced them to change their whole lifestyle; from the way they spend their days to their sexuality. And since I know that you’re not one of the most accepting people in the universe, or, actually were, I want to thank you. Thank you for letting me inside your life, despite the completely crazy circumstances and my abnormal self. I love you, and I promise you that I will always make you feel special and enough. No matter what.”

Louis’ lips tremble whilst he tries not to cry for now. He will have to cry later on, but that’s not a problem. “Harry, thank you. Like you said, I’m not the most accepting person in the universe. Hell, I don’t even want to think about what I would be doing right now if it weren’t for you, if you hadn’t accidently bonded us together at that park. I don’t know what I would be doing without your everyday smile, the way your eyes twinkle every single time you do something you like. I don’t want to think about my life without you, so I’ll just talk about my life with you. You made me realize what kind of a douche – bag I was being during my whole life; how much of an idiot I was for not appreciating the little things in life, for not doing what I was supposed and just being scared of handling my own responsibilities. I’m still scared; I’m so damn scared of losing you, Harry, but you give me the strength I need every day to push these thoughts away. Because I’ve realized that I don’t need anything fancy in my life; I just need you.”

Louis’ fingers find Harry’s and entwine them together, so tenderly, and Louis’ eyes are screaming love, love, love. “Do you Harry, take the Louis, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Harry’s eyes are blood red now, cheeks tear – stained and nose pink, but he has never felt happier in his life. “I do.” He agrees, sobbing quietly, “An-nd you, Louis, do you take th-the Harry, to be your l-lawfully wedded husband?”

“Like hell I do!” Louis shouts happily and Harry grins, he grins until his cheeks hurt, until he can’t feel his lips. Then, Louis slowly slips his wedding ring in Harry’s finger, and Harry does the same thing with his own to Louis’. “You may now kiss the bride…” Louis jokes and pulls Harry’s face towards his lips, as Harry tackles him on the bed, getting on top of him and kissing him until they both see stars, until they need to pull away to catch their breath.

“So, I guess I’m tied up with you, huh?” Louis snaps suddenly, getting all serious.

Harry, not really knowing what to say to his husband (HUSBAND HUSBAND HUSBANT) so he just nods, “Well, I suppose there’s no other choice…” he lets out an awkward, fake chuckle, trying to understand what’s going on.

“Of course there’s no other choice, you fucker, you just fucked up everything.” Louis snaps again. But then, he softens, grabbing Harry’s face again and kissing his plump, squished lips. “But I’m glad you tied us up anyways. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

And it’s true; they don’t need anything fancy like a big, huge wedding on the beach or prince charming –

 

(“But I’d look good with a pink tutu dress, wouldn’t I Lou?”

 

“Harry shut up and get Gracie’s dress off, you’ll ruin it.”)

 

They just need each other, Harry needs Louis and Louis needs Harry. It’s always been like this;

 

LouisandHarry

 

HarryandLouis

 

(“Not actually correct. Now it’s LouisandGracieandHarry.”

 

“No, HarryandGracieandLouis sounds way better.”

 

“Daddy, you look stupid!”

 

“Even our own kid agrees with me!”

 

“Louis?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up.”)


End file.
